Cinco Vezes Black
by Claudinha Black
Summary: Dois irmãos, três irmãs...cinco fics sobre a família Black - contem spoilers do quinto livro - Episódio 2: Regulus
1. Default Chapter

__

Série "Cinco vezes Black"

Acho que antes de mais nada, é importante ressaltar que essa série contém Spoilers do quinto livro, "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fenix". Portanto, se você ainda não leu o livro, provavelmente não entenderá a fanfic, e saberá de fatos bastante reveladores.

A idéia dessa séria nasceu quando eu lia o sexto capítulo do livro, e eu pensei: vou escrever mais uma fanfic com o Sirius...mas dessa vez, enfatizando mais a sua relação com a família. Por fim, decidi fazer cinco mini-fics, sobre cada um dos Black – na sequência, Andrômeda, Regulus, Sirius, Bellatrix e Narcissa.

Gostaria de deixar um grande abraço para a Fernanda e Elisa – que ouviram com paciência a sinopse das fics antes de serem escritas, e me incentivaram a escrever – e para Frini, Aline, Ludmila, Guta e o pessoal do grupo Ordem da Fenix – que leram "Andrômeda" antes de ser colocada no ar. Pessoal, valeu pelo apoio.

Claudinha Black


	2. Episódio 1 Andrômeda

**__**

ANDRÔMEDA 

"Você e Tonks são parentes?" – Harry perguntou, surpreso.

"Ah, sim, a mãe dela, Andrômeda era a minha prima favorita" – disse Sirius, examinando a tapeçaria atentemente – "Não, Andrômeda não está aqui, veja" (...)"As irmãs de Andrômeda continuam aqui porque fizeram bons, respeitáveis casamentos puro-sangue, mas Andrômeda casou-se com um bruxo nascido trouxa, Ted Tonks, então..."

***

Ainda era madrugada quando Andrômeda desceu silenciosamente as escadas, e entrou na grande sala de estar de Grimmald Place. Mesmo naquela hora, o calor do verão já era intenso. A garota aproximou-se da janela e abriu um fresta, para tomar um pouco de ar. Oculta atrás das cortinas, observou interessada a rua deserta. Perguntou-se se um trouxa que passasse por ali sequer desconfiaria que naquele local havia uma casa. "_Uma casa não, **A** casa...a residência da Família Black_" – ela podia imaginar a tia falando, como se essa pudesse, mesmo dormindo, ler os seus pensamentos. Talvez só faltasse isso mesmo para que ela tivesse total controle sobre os dois filhos e as três sobrinhas.

Andrômeda vivia naquela casa desde os nove anos, quando a mãe morrera, e o pai chegara à brilhante conclusão que uma mulher criaria melhor três meninas de dez, nove e oito anos. Assim, confiara a educação das filhas à cunhada, ardorosa defensora dos bons costumes da família. De vez em quando o pai as visitava, sempre levando belos presentes comprados nas diversas regiões que visitava. Mas quando as filhas entraram em Hogwarts, as visitas se restringiram às férias de Natal e verão. Com o tempo, Andrômeda percebeu que se afastava cada vez mais do pai, ao contrário das irmãs, Bellatrix e Narcissa. Conforme crescia, aumentava a desconfortável sensação de que estava na família errada. 

Pegou um castiçal, e acendeu a vela. A luz inundou a sala, e a garota caminhou até a enorme tapeçaria que tinha ilustrada toda a árvore genealógica da família, desde a Idade Média. Aproximou as chamas, e agachou-se para ver os últimos nomes. Ela já nem sabia dizer quantas vezes lera todos os nomes ali expostos, quase setecentos anos de história, os bruxos e bruxas poderosos e influentes que a família produzira até ali. Em um ou outro ponto, haviam pequenos buracos, onde antes haviam nomes, representando todos aqueles que de alguma forma , haviam desonrado o nome da família. Agora, nas duas últimas gerações, dois nomes foram retirados, talvez um em conseqüência do outro...Sirius, o seu primo mais velho, que fugira de casa no ano anterior, após uma violenta briga com Bellatrix. E o tio Alphard, irmão mais velho do seu pai, que morrera poucos meses depois, mas tivera o cuidado de transferir sua pequena fortuna para o sobrinho. Aquilo deixara toda a família desconcertada, quando abriram o testamento do velho bruxo. Solteiro e sem filhos, já estava bem doente quando Sirius deixara a casa, e não era segredo que o rapaz era o sobrinho favorito do velho...Andrômeda ficara um tanto chateada...ela também queria ter recebido uma parte do ouro...

_Então porque você não fugiu de casa também? – Regulus, o irmão mais novo de Sirius perguntara – quem sabe assim, você não ficaria com metade do ouro? Talvez isso compensasse ser deserdada pelo seu pai...depois vocês dois casariam, juntariam o dinheiro novamente, e ... Por que você não cala essa sua boca estúpida?!! – ela respondeu, fechando com força um livro que desistira de ler sobre a mesa – Você só diz asneiras... Mas tenho certeza de que se um dia Sirius reparasse que você é uma garota, e estalasse os dedos assim – e o garoto fez o gesto – você correria para os braços dele...se liga, Andrômeda...todo mundo já percebeu... _

Aquela discussão ocorrera ainda em Hogwarts. E ainda latejava nos ouvidos de Andrômeda. Por que no fundo, Regulus tinha um pouco de razão. Durante anos, ela fora a companheira de brincadeiras de Sirius, e ele a tratava como uma igual...alguém em quem ele confiava, mas que jamais despertaria qualquer outro sentimento senão o de amizade. E mesmo isso, ela sentia, um dia poderia acabar. Nos últimos tempos, em Hogwarts, ele passava a maior parte do tempo com os amigos. Tanto Narcissa, quanto Regulus, por influência de Bellatrix, evitavam contato com Sirius, como se este tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa. Andrômeda era a única que eventualmente contrariava a determinação da irmã, e conseguia, durante alguns bons momentos, conversar com o primo. Mas sempre tinha a sensação de que estava cometendo algum crime. E ainda havia a questão do ouro, que a fazia quase sentir raiva de Sirius, porque este parecia não ter percebido o quanto de ouro que tinha em mãos.

Já amanhecia quando ela voltou para o quarto. Na cama ao lado da sua, Narcissa dormia tranqüilamente, seus longos cabelos louros espalhados no travesseiro. Antes de se deitar, Andrômeda mirou-se no espelho: grandes olhos castanhos, o rosto magro e comprido, os cabelos escuros e volumosos como os do pai, a marca registrada dos Black. Mas ela, numa definição maldosa de Bellatrix, era o patinho feio da família. Jamais seria notada numa multidão.

***

Como acontecia todos os anos, o Expresso de Hogwarts estava lotado de alunos que se cumprimentavam nos corredores, colocando em dia as novidades das férias. E como ocorrera nos anos anteriores, Andrômeda atravessou mal-humorada os grupos barulhentos, procurando passar com a sua bagagem. Encontrou alguns colegas, trocaram algumas palavras e ela se afastou. Por fim, entrou no mesmo compartimento em que Narcissa e Regulus estavam, juntamente com mais alguns quintanistas da Sonserina. 

Acho que os NOMs não devem ser tão terríveis assim...pelo menos, eu acho que não terei grandes problemas – Narcissa dizia, exibindo o distintivo de monitora – embora agora eu vá ter menos tempo para os deveres...não é mesmo, Andrômeda? Você foi bem no seus exames, não foi? Hum-hum – respondeu, concordando. Também, do jeito que você estuda – Regulus encarou a prima divertido – eu não me preocupei tanto assim com esses exames – sorriu displicentemente – afinal, nossa família sempre tem as portas abertas, em qualquer lugar não? E o que você vai fazer com o tempo que deveria estar estudando? – Andrômeda perguntou, enquanto vasculhava a bolsa – treinar mais quadribol? Lógico – ele respondeu, fingindo que segurava um bastão – esse ano eu decidi que vou achatar o nariz do Potter... Há, há, há...muito engraçado – a prima respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava um grande pacote de presente, e abria a porta do compartimento. Aonde você vai? – Narcissa perguntou, olhando com curiosidade o pacote – e para quem é este presente? Não é da sua conta... – Andrômeda respondeu ao sair, mas ainda teve tempo de ouvir Regulus murmurar – e precisa perguntar? É lógico que é para _ele_...dois meses longe e a tonta já está atrás dele... 

Andrômeda fizera de conta que não ouvira as palavras de Regulus. Durante as férias, decidira que a partir daquele ano letivo as coisas seriam um pouco diferentes. Dar menos confiança para as insinuações de Regulus e Narcissa, encontrar novas maneiras de se encontrar com Sirius e parecer uma garota legal. Seu único problema continuava a ser Bellatrix, e o medo que sentia do olhar feroz da irmã quando esta se irritava. Carregava nas mãos uma caixa de sapos de chocolate, que ela sabia ser um dos doces favoritos do primo. E começou a procurá-lo no trem, já que no momento do embarque não o avistara uma única vez. No entanto, parecia que ele havia se escondido, porque não o encontrava em parte alguma.

Por duas vezes, abriu compartimentos de supetão, por imaginar ter ouvido a risada cínica dele. Na terceira, para seu azar, encontrou Bellatrix com o namorado, Rudolphus. Sentindo o olhar fuzilante da irmã, fechou a porta com força, sentindo o sangue subir pelo rosto de pura raiva. Enquanto decidia o que fazer, andando a esmo pelo corredor, sentiu que esbarrava em alguém. Ou antes, alguém esbarrara nela, e Andrômeda deixou o pacote cair no chão.

Não olha por onde anda, idiota? – perguntou irritada para o rapaz grandalhão parado a sua frente, com uma expressão estúpida no rosto. Bom dia para você também, Black – ele respondeu, mal-humorado – esse pacote por acaso é seu? – o rapaz perguntou, pegando-o do chão curioso, tentando adivinhar o que tinha lá dentro. É! E seria bom você me devolver logo, tenho mais o que fazer do que perder tempo com você... Ah, sim...a senhorita é importante demais para perder tempo com...como é mesmo a expressão que vocês, sonserinos, costumam usar? _Ralé_? Não, melhor..._sangue-ruim_? – ele riu desdenhosamente – não é isso? Se você sabe a palavra tão bem, porque me perguntou? – ela respondeu, irritada – agora, me devolva o pacote, senão... 

Mas ela não chegou a completar a frase. De um dos últimos compartimentos do trem, surgiram duas garotas que cochichavam entre si, entre risos. Uma tinha os cabelos longos e ruivos, e os olhos verdes. A outra, cabelos castanhos, curtos e lisos, e os olhos da mesma cor. Andrômeda não sabia seus nomes, mas sabia que ambas pertenciam à Grifinória, estavam no último ano e não vinham de famílias bruxas. E era esta última informação que fazia a diferença para ela. As duas garotas pararam a conversa quando viram Andrômeda e o rapaz, que ainda segurava o presente de Sirius. 

Ei, Ted...- a garota de cabelos curtos chamou-o – como foram as férias? Melhor impossível, Cathy – o rapaz devolveu o pacote para Andrômeda, como se aquela brincadeira tivesse perdido todo o interesse, e continuou a conversar com as duas garotas, ignorando-a completamente – eu tive idéias muito interessantes para o nosso clube de Herbologia, não vejo a hora de encontrar a Profa. Sprout... 

Andrômeda não se afastara completamente, quando ouviu a outra garota, a ruiva, chamar seu nome. Voltou lentamente, de má vontade.

Está procurando o Sirius? – ela perguntou, e antes que Andrômeda pudesse responder "não é da sua conta", a garota emendou – ele está naquele compartimento – e apontou o lugar de onde acabara de sair com a amiga. 

Olhou-a como se não tivesse entendido. Ou antes, como se fornecer uma informação tão simples para uma quase desconhecida fosse algo extremamente estranho e fora de comum. Não ocorreu a Andrômeda que a menina fora apenas gentil, e adivinhara sua intenção. Era apenas uma questão de sensibilidade, algo que ela ainda não aprendera. Ela murmurou um "obrigada" entre dentes, e seguiu para a porta que lhe fora indicada. Antes de entrar, no entanto ainda virou para trás, e viu que o rapaz continuava a conversar com as duas garotas. 

***

O inverno chegou tão rápido que Andrômeda mal percebeu a passagem das estações. Estava, naqueles dias ocupada demais com seus estudos para se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa. E, além do mais, pensava desanimada, havia algo mais em Hogwarts com que gastar seu tempo, a não ser com livros? Não era monitora – o diretor de sua casa alegara que lhe faltava espírito de equipe, apesar das boas notas e bom comportamento. Por espírito de equipe, podia-se entender grupos de amigos, ser o mais popular possível dentro de sua casa. Pelo menos era assim que funcionava dentro da Sonserina. E apesar de considerar Lucila Malfoy sua melhor amiga, Andrômeda jamais era vista em companhia de outras pessoas, excetuando-se os primos e a irmã mais nova. Assim, foi sem emoção que assinou a lista dos alunos que partiriam para casa no Natal, embora tanto Narcissa, quanto Regulus e Bellatrix passariam as férias em Hogwarts, por causa do tradicional Baile de Inverno. 

Faltando apenas uma semana para o baile e o início das férias, numa manhã de domingo particularmente fria, Andrômeda foi acordada por uma forte sacudida nos ombros, e uma voz ardida a chamou, primeiro calmamente – se isso era possível – e depois com mais vigor, até se tornar insuportável. A garota abriu os olhos e virou-se para o lado onde a chamavam. E viu os olhos negros de sua irmã mais velha sobre o seu rosto, sorrindo de satisfação enquanto agitava no ar um pedaço de pergaminho, provavelmente uma carta.

Bom dia!! – Bellatrix a cumprimentou com um ar tão satisfeito que Andrômeda não pôde deixar de se sentir curiosa pela presença de sua irmã no seu dormitório – sabe que horas são, preguiçosa? Quase onze...e você ainda deitada... Bella...hoje é domingo...me deixe dormir.... Bah! – a outra respondeu, não ligando a mínima para as queixas da irmã – você reclama demais, esse é o seu problema...esse seu humor chega a ser insuportável... Se foi para me recriminar, então vá embora, Bellatrix, por favor... Não...você não tem jeito mesmo...eu não ia perder meu tempo, deixar o meu _namorado – _e Bellatrixenfatizou a última palavra –lá fora treinando quadribol sozinho, se eu não tivesse algo importante para lhe dizer – agora ela já estava sentada sobre a cama, assim como Andrômeda – recebi uma carta do pai hoje no café – e entregou o pergaminho para a irmã – leia você mesma. Aqui diz que ele não chegará a Inglaterra a tempo para o Natal...e daí? E daí que a tia Úrsula resolveu, então visitar umas parentes em Nottinghan e nos desejou Feliz Natal! – a moça tirou outro pergaminho de dentro das vestes – aí está, ficaremos _todos_ em Hogwarts este ano. E isso significa que você tem apenas essa semana para ser convidada para o baile...entendeu, Andrômeda? Seja boazinha, e consiga um bom par para o próximo sábado. 

E dizendo isso, Bellatrix saiu satisfeitíssima consigo mesma, enquanto Andrômeda ruminava as últimas informações. Era por isso, pensou, que a irmã estava tão contente...porque com certeza, ela, Andrômeda, jamais seria lembrada por algum rapaz relativamente decente dentro da Sonserina...e os outros, bem, estes estavam fora de cogitação. 

Porém, na hora do almoço o seu humor melhorou bastante, e se animou com a empolgação de Lucila, que fora convidada para ser o par de Regulus. Passaram toda a refeição discutindo penteados, e a amiga lamentou os cabelos louros e extremamente lisos que possuía.

Se ainda tivessem algum volume como o seu, ou o da Narcissa – murmurou – mas não, tem que ser assim, parecendo fios de milho... Acho que há alguma poção que o deixe mais encorpado, Lucy – Andrômeda respondeu, mas então se lembrou de que não tinha um par...mas quando viu Sirius deixando a mesa da Grifinória em companhia do Potter, ela teve uma idéia. Acompanhou com o olhar os dois rapazes saírem do salão, e praticamente correrem para os jardins. 

Terminou de comer rapidamente e, murmurando uma desculpa, também saiu para os jardins. Não foi difícil encontrá-los. Estavam sentados próximos à margem do lago, sobre um banco de madeira, o lugar onde costumavam passar suas horas livres, quando não estavam aprontando dentro do castelo. Aproximou-se displicentemente, e sorriu com satisfação quando Sirius a chamou para perto.

Perdida por aqui? – ele perguntou, sorrindo de uma maneira que a desconcertava – ou só dando uma volta? Digamos que eu esteja a fim de respirar ar puro... Também... – Potter se meteu na conversa – de onde você vem, ar puro é algo raro não? Me diga uma coisa, Andrômeda...é verdade que a Sonserina fede? Potter, me faça apenas um favor...cale essa sua boca estúpida!! Shh, vocês querem parar? – Sirius interrompeu a discussão e mudou de assunto – eu vi que você mudou de idéia, e assinou a lista dos alunos que vão ficar em Hogwarts... 

Andrômeda sentiu-se aquecer por dentro. Ele estava encaminhando a conversa pelo caminho que ela queria.

Eu resolvi ficar para o baile... – ela mentiu. Você fez uma boa troca...garanto que alguém a convidou, não? – ele sorriu maliciosamente. Er...na verdade ainda não... Não sabia que você iria ficar...senão a teria convidado...seria legal ir com você, mesmo sendo minha prima... __

"Isso não me importa...Sirius, por favor...não me diga..." – pensou, enquanto o chão lentamente se abria sob os seus pés...

...mas agora eu convidei outra garota...e você sabe, eu não podia desperdiçar essa oportunidade... __

" Cale a boca!! Eu não quero ouvir..."

Você conhece Catherine Bishop? Quem? – ela perguntou com raiva. Eu a convidei para o baile...ela é realmente uma garota legal... 

Andrômeda não precisou de muito tempo para descobrir quem era Catherine. Enquanto conversavam sobre banalidades, as duas garotas que ela vira no trem no início do período se vinham em sua direção, trocando risinhos irritantes. E enquanto a ruiva aproximava-se de Tiago, segurando-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos, e beijando-o na boca, a outra, de cabelos castanhos permaneceu ao lado de Sirius e olhava curiosa para a prima deste.

Você não acha que está na hora de me apresentar sua prima oficialmente, Sirius? 

Ele sorriu, e pegou discretamente na mão da moça.

Andrômeda Black, minha prima...Catherine Bishop, minha namorada... Eu disse para você que ainda vou pensar... E eu te dei o dia do baile como prazo – e voltou-se para Andrômeda – é lógico que ela vai aceitar...e espero que vocês possam ser amigas também... __

" Isso está fora de cogitação, Sirius Black..." – pensou, amargurada.

Voltou para a Sonserina pior do que saíra naquela manhã. E se deu conta de que apenas em seus sonhos ele iria sentir por ela mais do que a afeição de primo. E isso foi o bastante para fazê-la chorar até a hora do jantar.

***

A sexta-feira chegara, e Andrômeda ainda não se refizera do desgosto com Sirius. Via-o de vez em quando no corredor, sempre tão _derretido_ por aquela intrometida da Bishop...sentia vontade de desaparecer, humilhada. Refugiava-se o quanto podia na biblioteca, longe dos comentários a respeito do baile, da empolgação de Lucila e dos comentários mordazes de Bellatrix. E naquela tarde, enquanto procurava decorar uma lista de ingredientes para uma poção, viu que alguém se aproximava da sua mesa. Levantou os olhos dos livros, e viu parado, na sua frente, Rabastan Lestrange.

Olá – ele disse, um tanto sem-graça – posso me sentar? 

A garota fez um gesto que tanto podia ser sim , quanto não. O rapaz não hesitou. Sentou-se ao lado de Andrômeda. Esta interrompeu mais uma vez a leitura e o olhou exasperada. Apesar de estarem no mesmo ano, dele ser amigo de Regulus e irmão do namorado de Bellatrix, não havia a menor intimidade entre ambos, além do bom-dia e boa-noite habituais, mesmo depois de quase seis anos de convivência. Ele era quase bonito: tinha cabelos loiros, bem lisos que ele sempre jogava de lado, caindo-lhe sobre parte da testa. Seu rosto era magro, porém sempre corado, e o nariz proporcional ao restante do rosto. Mas eram os olhos, azuis e frios, que desarmonizavam o conjunto, e lhe davam a impressão de ser antipático.

Você vai ao baile? – ele perguntou de supetão – aliás, você já tem um par? Não sei ainda...- Andrômeda respondeu à primeira pergunta – porque? Pensei em convidá-la – Rabastan disse, e não parecia muito sincero – quer ir comigo? 

" Aí está o dedo de Bellatrix – a garota pensou, antes de dar uma resposta definitiva – ok, dessa vez ela venceu...mas que seja pela última vez..."

Será um prazer, Rabastan... – disse por fim, e quase se divertiu ao ver uma expressão de surpresa no rosto dele – _" imaginava que eu recusaria o convite_? " – pensou, mais uma vez. 

***

O dia de Natal amanheceu frio e nevava com mais intensidade lá fora. Após abrir os seus presentes, Andrômeda subiu para o café, sem mesmo esperar Lucila. Sentia-se meio idiota por ter aceitado tão facilmente o convite de Rabastan. Era óbvio que Bellatrix o persuadira a isso. E, pensando nisso, não notou que Sirius vinha em sua direção, e antes que ela pudesse se dar conta, ele já a estava beijando nas faces, desejando-lhe Feliz Natal.

Recebeu o meu presente? – ela perguntou, ruborizada. Claro. Gostei muito da capa, é bastante quente. E você? Recebeu o meu? 

Como resposta, a garota puxou para fora das vestes uma fina corrente de ouro, em cuja ponta brilhava uma estrela cravejada de brilhantes.

É linda...mas você não precisava ter gastado tanto num presente... Eu não me preocupei com o dinheiro...bem, você sabe – ele respondeu, melindrado. Não precisa me dizer sobre a herança mais uma vez... – ela disse sombriamente, e procurou desviar os seus pensamentos de que o seu presente fora comprado com o dinheiro que tio Alphard deixara para Sirius. O rapaz parecia ser da mesma opinião, porque rapidamente mudou de assunto. E com quem você vai ao baile hoje? Rabastan Lestrange – e ela o disse com tanta naturalidade que se surpreendeu. Quem?!! Rabastan Lestrange – repetiu Andrômeda, levemente irritada – qual o problema? _Ele_ é um problema...você vai descer ao nível da Bellatrix agora? Pelo menos ele não é um sangue-ruim como a sua amiga Catherine – a garota respondeu friamente, e encarou os olhos cheios de fúria do primo – o que foi? Eu disse alguma mentira? Hogwarts inteira sabe que a sua namoradinha não tem um pingo de sangue bruxo nas veias, nem ela, nem a amiga irritante dela, e ... Cala a boca!! Cala-a-boca, Andrômeda!!! – ele gritou, chamando a atenção dos outros alunos. E o que você vai fazer para me calar? – agora ela também gritava – vai me ameaçar, como fez com a Bellatrix, antes de ir embora? Quando você quer, consegue ser tão desprezível quanto a sua irmã – ele respondeu, magoado – acho melhor tomar o meu café, antes que eu estrague o resto da minha manhã. 

Afastaram-se, e durante toda a refeição procuraram ficar de costas um para o outro. Logo, Lucila e Regulus apareceram no salão, e se juntaram à Andrômeda. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela conseguia sentir raiva de Sirius, e pela primeira vez não se rebaixara diante dele, parecendo ser uma boa menina.

A noite chegou depressa, e, pontualmente às oito horas Andrômeda estava impecavelmente vestida e penteada para o baile, de braços dados com Rabastan aguardando o Salão se abrir. Ignorou solenemente Sirius e Catherine, fingia um grande interesse pela conversa enfadonha de Rabastan a respeito de quadribol. Sentaram-se a mesma mesa que Regulus e Lucila, e teve um início de noite quase agradável. Quando a música começou a tocar, Rabastan a tirou para dançar, e ela não hesitou em acompanhá-lo. 

Enquanto dançavam, ele procurava apertá-la ao encontro do seu corpo, mas Andrômeda o afastou discretamente.

Algo errado? Hum...estou com sede...você não quer buscar rum de groselha para mim? Você não prefere algo mais fraco? Cerveja amanteigada? Não – ela respondeu prontamente – você traz para mim? Vou Ter que pedir ao meu irmão...eles não servem menores. 

Pouco depois, Rabastan trazia dois copos, e ambos beberam em silêncio. Regulus dançava com Lucila, Narcissa, com Hareton Avery...e Andrômeda não pode deixar de notar, o quão apaixonado Sirius parecia, agarrado com Catherine, quase beijando-a . Sorveu o restante da bebida, e pediu outro copo. Rabastan relutou, mas acabou voltando com mais dois copos. 

Venha, Rabastan, vamos dançar mais um pouco. 

Dessa vez, o rapaz manteve distância. Durante duas músicas, ou mais, ambos ficaram em silêncio, até que Andrômeda fez a perguntava que a deixara curiosa desde a véspera.

Quanto Bellatrix lhe ofereceu para vir ao baile comigo? O que?!! Você não me convidaria a toa... Ela não me ofereceu nada...eu também estava sem companhia, e... ...e então eu podia servir? Não...quer dizer, eu não sabia que você estava sem par...e, bem...realmente sua irmã falou que eu poderia lhe chamar, que você também não tinha sido convidada – ele a encarou – se você não quisesse ter vindo comigo, poderia ter recusado o meu convite...não precisava armar toda essa cena... Eu quis vir com você... – ela mentiu – é lógico que eu teria recusado se não estivesse a fim. Será? - Ele desafiou. Sim. Da mesma forma que eu enjoei de dançar com você – respondeu Andrômeda. 

A garota o largou sozinho no meio da pista, deixando-o com cara de bobo. Caminhou lentamente até a mesa onde estavam sendo servidas as bebidas. Próximo dali, Bellatrix conversava com o namorado e alguns amigos, e Andrômeda percebeu que a irmã não lhe tirava os olhos. Ignorando-a, a garota aproximou-se da mesa, apanhou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e ficou bebericando, pensando seriamente em voltar para o dormitório, quando viu Sirius muito junto de Catherine. Ele cochichava no ouvido da moça e ela ria. Em seguida, ambos saíram do salão. Aquilo, ao invés de entristecê-la, deixou-a com mais raiva do primo. E decidiu continuar no baile.

Você não acha que já bebeu o bastante? – Bellatrix agora estava ao seu lado, fiscalizando-a. Não tanto quanto você... Mas eu estou acostumada – a irmã sorriu maldosamente – preste atenção, Andrômeda, não vá me fazer passar vergonha...eu vi você andando, você está completamente bêbada. O problema é meu, se eu resolvi beber esta noite. E porque você não está com Rabastan? E porque você não está cuidando da sua vida, Bellatrix? – Andrômeda gritou, o que despertou risinhos a sua volta. Você está dando um show ridículo...e está me matando de vergonha....chega de beber!! – exclamou, ao ver que Andrômeda pegava outra garrafa – eu estou lhe avisando, nosso pai e a tia Ursula vão ficar sabendo disso...me de-vol-va essa garrafa!! – Bellatrix puxou o recipiente da mão da irmã para si, mas com a força que utilizou, a garrafa entornou, derramando o conteúdo sobre o seu vestido – olha o que você fez, sua estúpida!!- ela gritou de raiva – você vai me pagar caro...Rudolphus, me ajude...olhe o que ela fez... 

Depois daquilo, o mais sensato era sumir das vistas de Bellatrix. Porque quando ela ficava desapontada, furiosa ou as duas coisas juntas ( o que era o mais comum ) o mundo parecia desabar. E ela sempre acabava descontando em quem estivesse por perto. Agora, sua visão estava totalmente embaçada, e teve plena certeza de que estava embriagada. Os fatos daquela noite se misturaram depois em sua mente, e mesmo sóbria, mesmo passando anos ela tentou entender por completo o que se passara desde o momento em que largara Bellatrix reclamando a sujeira no vestido. Mas uma coisa era certa: fora ali que as coisas começaram a mudar em sua vida...

Estava sozinha no meio do salão. Todos os seus conhecidos estavam dançando ou no jardim. Sentiu-se em pânico, mas estava determinada a não desistir. Deveria ficar ali até o fim.

Então ele se aproximou. De onde mesmo ela o conhecia? Ah, sim...de vez em quando o via nos corredores. E ele esbarrara nela no trem...

Vai ficar parada aí a noite toda? 

Ela o olhou melhor. Era um rapaz alto e magro, cabelos e olhos castanhos, um rosto sem nenhum atrativo. Não tinha a beleza, os traços fortes de Sirius. Nem o seu olhar penetrante. E viera de uma família trouxa. Extremamente trouxa, como diziam seus colegas de casa... um dos passatempos na Sonserina era apontar dentro de Hogwarts todos aqueles que não tinham sangue puro. E aquele rapaz, quase esquisito, era um deles. Não ousou responder à pergunta. Mesmo fora de si, embriagada, ela sabia que não devia lhe dar atenção. Agir como aprendera desde sempre...como Narcissa e Bellatrix...

__

"Mas o que ele fez contra mim para que eu finja que ele não existe?" pensou. 

Eu não sei... – respondeu vagamente. Hum...seria um desperdício...ficar parada num baile...preferível estar na cama... Talvez... Você só sabe dizer isso? – ele zombou – _não sei...talvez... _ou_, - _e ele assumiu um ar mais sério – talvez você não queira falar comigo... Pode ser... ...porque talvez você seja mais uma esnobe sangue-puro? 

Andrômeda o encarou surpresa. Não esperava tanta sinceridade, ou, como ela interpretara naquela noite, um verdadeiro tapa em seu rosto. Algo para fazê-la acordar. Afora o esbarrão no trem, ela jamais tivera qualquer outro contato com ele. E naquele dia, ele dissera palavras parecidas.

Afinal, porque você me provoca assim? Eu nem sei seu nome, nós não nos conhecemos...- as palavras saíam automaticamente da sua boca. Ela não conseguia se controlar. Não sei porque faço isso...quer mesmo saber o meu nome? Sou Theodore Tonks, mas os meus _amigos_ – e ele deu muita ênfase às ultimas palavras – costumam me chamar de Ted... E eu sou Andrômeda Black...- ela murmurou – da Casa dos Black...o primeiro registro da nossa família data aproximadamente sete séculos... meu tataravô foi diretor de Hogwarts, sabia? E o meu pai torra a nossa fortuna em viagens exóticas ao redor do mundo... 

O rapaz ouvia com curiosidade. Seria muito cruel da sua parte continuar com aquela provocação gratuita. Ele também bebera naquela noite, mas conseguia controlar a língua, ao contrário de Andrômeda. Uma música trouxa começou a ser tocada. Ele conhecia a melodia. Alguns alunos vaiaram, liderados pela turma de Bellatrix. Outros pararam de dançar. Mas eram apenas uma minoria naquele salão. Pelo menos ali, naquele dia de festa, os preconceitos deveriam ser deixados de lado.

Vem cá – Ted puxou Andrômeda pela mão, enlaçou-lhe a cintura e a puxou para o meio do salão. No início ela protestou, mas achou aquela situação tão absurdamente divertida, que não teve como recusar sem ser grosseira. 

Dançaram apenas uma música. Por cima do ombro do rapaz, Andrômeda encontrou os olhos de Bellatrix observando-a, numa censura muda. A garota não sabia quanto tempo bastaria para que a irmã atravessasse o salão e a impedisse de continuar a dançar com Ted Tonks.

Eu não estou passando bem – ela sussurrou, e era verdade. Começava a se enjoar – preciso de ar fresco. 

Saíram do salão. Alguns olhares curiosos os acompanharam, e Andrômeda teve a impressão que lançavam azarações às suas costas. Estava ao mesmo tempo constrangida e excitada, e sentiu-se novamente como uma criminosa. Como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, e ela começou a se perguntar porque ele estava ali ainda, ao seu lado. Eram completos estranhos um para o outro, não tinham nada em comum. E no entanto, estavam juntos, sentados nos degraus da escada da entrada do castelo.

Está uma noite bastante bonita... – ele disse, mais para quebrar o silêncio incômodo – me lembra as noites na fazenda... Você vive numa fazenda? – ela murmurou, e encolheu-se com frio, a cabeça sobre os joelhos – isso é muito engraçado... Engraçado? O que? A fazenda? Não...nós dois aqui fora...eu quase bêbada e você falando da noite...- ela riu baixinho – isso não faz sentido. É...é mesmo engraçado...e sabe do que mais? Eu também bebi além da conta...senão não iria me arriscar, lhe chamando para dançar...e amanhã, quando a nossa ressaca passar, vamos perceber que essa noite foi uma espécie de...de sonho, entende? Porque nós dois somos muito, muito diferentes... Muito diferentes...- ela repetiu. ...porque você é influente. As pessoas sabem o seu nome, conhecem a sua família... Os outros me conhecem apenas porque sou uma Black...é essa a diferença entre eu, e minhas irmãs e meus primos...nunca fiz nada que merecesse alguma atenção especial...eu sou apenas a irmã de Bellatrix e Narcissa, entende? É assim que sou conhecida... Então eu prefiro ser como eu sou...é muito mais simples ser Ted Tonks, aluno do sétimo ano de Hogwarts, cujos pais são trouxas, criadores de carneiro... 

Andrômeda riu novamente, e para seu alívio o rapaz não se zangara.

Criadores de carneiro? Produzimos lã da melhor espécie – ele respondeu, fingindo seriedade – qualquer dia lhe mostrarei umas fotografias de lá... Você não acabou de dizer que amanhã seremos como dois desconhecidos? – ela perguntou, maliciosa – então não faz sentido você querer me mostrar fotografias da sua fazenda... É... – ele disse, encarando-a – você tem razão. Foi apenas um modo de falar. 

Começara a nevar, e Andrômeda estremeceu. Aproximou-se instintivamente de Tonks, procurando se aquecer. Ele fingiu não notar, mas discretamente tocou as mãos da moça e percebeu que estavam geladas. Tomou-as entre as suas, esfregando-as.

Você devia ter trazido luvas... As que eu tenho não combinam com o meu vestido... Boa resposta! – o rapaz sorriu, irônico – a elegância sempre em primeiro lugar...mulheres!! 

Ela sorriu, e pela primeira vez na noite sentiu-se realmente bem. A cabeça parara de girar, o mundo lhe parecia mais nítido. E entre tudo, era o rosto do rapaz que entrava em foco, e ele a olhava com interesse...de um modo que Sirius jamais a enxergaria um dia...como uma garota atraente.

E, por falar no primo, ele se aproximava do castelo com a namorada. Sim, não havia dúvidas, pensou Andrômeda, quando o viu abraçado com a moça – Catherine, esse era o nome – e uma sensação incômoda tomou conta de si. Continuavam brigados, ele passaria reto por ela...talvez nem voltassem mais a se falar...Sirius subia as escadas devagar, conversava ao pé do ouvido com a moça...o casal se aproximava...ainda estava de mãos dadas com Ted...então, encarou fixamente o rapaz, e depois olhou para a sua boca...não era assim nos romances? Ele pareceu captar a mensagem...e quando Sirius passou pelo casal, e olhou com certa curiosidade para os dois, Andrômeda fechou os olhos e encostou os seus lábios nos de Ted...um beijo morno...entreabriu os olhos e viu que Sirius continuava o seu caminho...mas isso não impediu que ele lançasse um olhar irônico na direção da prima.

Naquela noite Andrômeda não dormiu direito. Lucila e suas outras colegas de quarto a olharam com curiosidade, mas ela não disse uma única palavra. Puxou as cortinas em torno da sua cama, refugiou-se entre as cobertas. E no escuro, ela confundia os olhos de Sirius com os de Ted. 

***

Os dias que se seguiram foram, para Andrômeda, um misto de aborrecimentos e surpresas. Primeiro, na manhã seguinte ao baile, fora obrigada a enfrentar a fúria de Bellatrix, o vestido inutilizado, "_e pode ter certeza que vou exigir que você me pague o prejuízo_", e o fato de ter sumido do baile em companhia de Ted Tonks "_um trouxa que brinca de ser bruxo, Andrômeda...como você pôde_?" – a irmã exclamava pelos quatro cantos da sala comunal, os outros alunos observando a cena como se esta fosse uma comédia. Andrômeda ouvia calada. Não encontrava argumentos – nem força – para contradizer a irmã. No seu íntimo, achara Ted uma pessoa interessante. E agora se perguntava, onde estava a diferença entre ambos? Ele era tão apto em magia quanto ela, até mais, se considerassem que ele estava prestes a se formar. Então, de onde vinha tanta discriminação? À noite, antes de dormir, relacionou todos as famílias puro-sangue que conseguia se lembrar. Não conseguiu colocar no pergaminho mais que uma dúzia de nomes. Se a pureza do sangue dependesse apenas deles, num futuro não muito distante, irmãos seriam obrigados a se casar com suas irmãs...

" _E primos com primas_..."- pensou. Mas ela já riscara essa possibilidade da sua vida. Sirius a odiava agora, não? E no fim, ele era quase seu irmão...naqueles dias subsequentes ao baile, a sua paixão pelo primo aos poucos desvanecia. Se encontravam nos corredores, ele a cumprimentava com frieza, ela não o procurara para fazer as pazes. As aulas, os deveres tomavam praticamente conta de todo o seu tempo.

Em compensação, surpreendeu-se ao se pegar pensando em Ted com certa ternura. Encontrava-o quase todos os dias na biblioteca, nos corredores, nos jardins, e se perguntava como jamais percebera a presença daquele rapaz grande e desengonçado. Na primeira vez que se encontraram após o baile, ambos constrangeram-se, e não trocaram uma palavra sequer. Mas ela se acostumara todos os dias, antes do jantar, a estudar na biblioteca. E para sua surpresa – e porque não confessar? – prazer, ele também aparecia por lá. Nas primeiras vezes, acompanhado de um ou outro amigo, ficavam num canto discutindo sobre as matérias que cairiam nos N.I.E.M.S e vez ou outra, ela percebia um olhar mais longo em sua direção. 

Mas então, uma noite, logo após o jantar, Ted chegou sozinho à biblioteca. Andrômeda trabalhava concentrada em seus deveres, e só percebeu a chegada do rapaz quando ele se sentou à sua frente.

Alguém vai se sentar aqui? – ele perguntou. Não...- foi a resposta seca dela. Então você não se importa se eu ficar aqui? Não... Realmente, Black...você é a pessoa mais comunicativa que eu conheço... E você o mais chato...não vê que estou tentando estudar? 

Ele lançou um olhar para o livro que ela lia.

Herbologia? É...uma pesquisa sobre alguns fungos que eu estou desenvolvendo... Se você precisar de ajuda... Ajuda? Isso aqui é bem complexo... Está me menosprezando? – ele riu, sarcástico – esqueceu que sou um ano mais velho que você? E que eu ajudei a fundar o Clube de Herbologia, com a aprovação da Profª Sprout? 

Andrômeda o encarou. Sempre havia alguma coisa naquele garoto estranho que a surpreendia. Era como se a cada palavra, ele a desafiasse para um duelo. 

Bem, eu não conhecia tão a fundo o seu histórico escolar, Tonks... Você não admite quando perde a razão, né? Isso prova o quanto você é mimada. Eu não dei liberdade para você me tratar assim... Oh...me desculpe, Miss Perfeição...prometo que não dirigirei mais a palavra à sua ilustre pessoa... 

Permaneceram em silêncio durante vários minutos, nos quais Andrômeda fingia que lia o seu livro, e Ted, por sua vez, simulava alguns cálculos de Aritmancia. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele fechou o livro, e recolheu o pergaminho. Deixou do lado de fora da mochila um livro em brochura. Andrômeda lançou um olhar para o volume, e estranhou o material de que era feito, assim como o título e o autor.

Isso é romance? – ela perguntou, de supetão. É...o mais famoso de todos os tempos – ele respondeu, irônico – ou você não conhece a história de Romeu e Julieta? 

Diante da expressão da moça, ele percebeu que ela não fazia a menor idéia da história. Suspirou, resignado.

É uma peça de teatro...escrita pelo dramaturgo mais famoso da Inglaterra, Andrômeda. Trouxa, naturalmente...você nunca ouviu falar de Willian Shakespeare, certo? – diante do olhar interrogativo dela, ele se animou a continuar – essa história é sobre um romance proibido entre dois jovens, cujas famílias são inimigas mortais. É muito bonita e triste também... Parece interessante...- ela respondeu, folheando o volume – nunca li nenhum livro trouxa...- ela murmurou. Pode ler esse, se quiser...eu lhe empresto, é só tomar cuidado, porque pertence a minha mãe...ela tem uma coleção completa... Você não parece ser o tipo da pessoa que gosta de literatura – ela observou, examinando as mãos calejadas do rapaz, as unhas sujas de terra, as vestes surradas. Eu gosto de ler, mas tenho pouco tempo livre...estou envolvido em muitas atividades aqui no castelo, principalmente no que se refere às plantas...- ele olhou para as próprias mãos – eu nasci no campo, e é para lá que eu vou voltar, quando me formar...meu pai acha que vou me dedicar à nossa criação, e esquecer essas "_coisas estranhas de bruxos e magia.._." – ele riu – acho que estou cansado demais, pra ficar falando dessas coisas com você... Eu não me importo – ela respondeu com simplicidade – eu não conheço absolutamente nada do mundo trouxa...isso não faz parte da minha realidade, então... Se você não conhece, não devia fazer coro com os seus amigos, e nos chamar de sangue-ruins – ele disse, sério – porque os trouxas também têm muito a contribuir para o mundo. Eu só faço o que esperam de mim. Se você acredita na superioridade do seu sangue puro, e me provar porque vocês são superiores, eu nunca mais toco nesse assunto...mas algo me diz que muitas vezes você apenas repete o que aprendeu durante a sua vida... 

Ela olhou envergonhada para o livro em suas mãos. Um quase desconhecido conseguira adivinhar muitas das coisas que ela não dizia para ninguém, que ficavam guardadas, escondidas em sua alma. Nem mesmo Sirius um dia chegara a lhe dizer todas aquelas palavras.

Leve o livro com você – ele insistiu – e depois poderemos discutir a história... Eu vou levar...- ela guardou o livro junto com o material escolar, e se preparou para sair da biblioteca – obrigada. – agradeceu, por fim e sorriu. 

E ainda sorria, quando chegou a Sonserina, e seu humor não se alterou nem mesmo com a presença de Bellatrix, que parecia querer irritá-la de qualquer modo, ainda reclamando sobre o vestido manchado. Naquela noite, Andrômeda sonhou com o campo, e um rapaz a pegava pela mão...não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas ela tinha plena certeza que não era Sirius.

***

Se antes os encontros entre Ted e Andrômeda eram apenas coincidências, agora já não se podia dizer o mesmo. Tinham um horário fixo na biblioteca, e todas as noites se viam entre os livros e os deveres. Conversavam sobre vários assuntos, e ela se espantava por conseguir dizer coisas que guardava apenas para si. Ele falava sobre a fazenda, os pais, a irmã mais nova, e a sua antiga vida de trouxa. 

Às vésperas do Dia dos Namorados, os dois encontraram-se mais uma vez. Naqueles últimos dias, Andrômeda vinha se preocupando cada vez mais com sua aparência. Levava mais tempo para arrumar os cabelos, passava perfume e coloria levemente os lábios. As pessoas a sua volta, principalmente Lucila e Narcissa apoiavam a sua "transformação", e apostavam que ela estava interessada em algum rapaz. Mas o que elas diriam se soubessem que a pessoa em quem Andrômeda mais pensava nos últimas dias era um sangue-ruim?

Terminei de ler o livro – ela disse, sem rodeios, quando se sentou ao lado dele – e achei muito triste. É a história de amor mais famosa de todos os tempos – ele respondeu, sorrindo – exatamente porque eles não ficam juntos... Mas não é justo, certo? Quero dizer...- ela mordeu os lábios, sem-graça – se duas pessoas se gostam, têm que ficar juntas... É isso o que você pensa? Mesmo que as pessoas não entendessem a sua escolha? Acho...que sim... 

Ted puxou a mão de Andrômeda para si, e a acariciou delicadamente.

E se eu dissesse que estou me apaixonando por você, qual seria sua reação? Se fosse há algumas semanas eu diria que você é louco...mas agora...- ela hesitou – eu não sei o que dizer... Vamos fazer o seguinte...- ele apertou com mais força a mão dela – vou dar um tempo para você...até a próxima visita a Hogsmeade, no Dia dos Namorados...aí nós poderemos ir juntos ao vilarejo, e conversamos com mais calma... 

Ela o olhou demoradamente, como se avaliasse a situação. Em sua mente apareciam as imagens de suas irmãs, sua tia, a família inteira...diriam não àquele namoro, com certeza...Bellatrix a importunaria o tanto quanto conseguisse...mas ela , Andrômeda, estava gostando de Ted Tonks...aquilo era um fato. E ela simplesmente cansara de fingir.

- Eu gosto de você também...- ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Ted enlaçou-a com o braço, e a trouxe para junto de si. Por um instante, Andrômeda pensou em desistir de tudo, voltar a ser como era antes...sua vida era tão tranqüila...mas a sua hesitação desvaneceu quando sentiu novamente os lábios do rapaz nos seus. 

***

Apesar do frio intenso, na tarde seguinte Andrômeda deixou o conforto da sala comunal, e seguiu para o campo de quadribol. Ainda estava confusa sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior – na verdade nem dormira – e agora, mais do que nunca, precisava falar com a única pessoa que a entenderia em Hogwarts, mas para isso teria que passar por cima do próprio orgulho, o que não era nem um pouco fácil...

Ela sabia que era hábito de Sirius acompanhar o treino do time de quadribol da Grifinória, embora ele não fosse um dos jogadores, e no fim apostar corridas de vassoura com Potter. Naquela tarde não fora diferente, e ela viu dois pontos sobre o campo, se exibindo sobre suas vassouras. Andrômeda subiu a arquibancada, mas então percebeu que duas garotas acompanhavam o vôo dos rapazes: suas respectivas namoradas.

Andrômeda aproximou-se devagar. Não gostava delas, e sabia que a recíproca era verdadeira. Mesmo assim, não hesitou em sentar-se ao lado das garotas e cumprimentá-las. Por alguns instantes, as duas a olharam chocadas. Mas foi a ruivinha – a namora de Potter – que quebrou o gelo.

Er...olá, Black... – disse a garota, também sem-graça – e então? Eu preciso falar com o Sirius – Andrômeda respondeu, apontando para o céu – por isso vim aqui... E o que lhe faz pensar que ele vai querer falar com você? – Catherine falou – eu sei que vocês brigaram, e qual foi o motivo...e o mais engraçado disso tudo foi ver você aos beijos com o Ted...será que ele sabe o tipo de pessoa que você é? Ele sabe muito bem quem eu sou...melhor que você... – a prima de Sirius estava se irritando, e sabia que seria questão de tempo para soltar os tipos de ofensas que ela estava acostumada a dizer. Mas isso a faria perder moral em relação à Ted, e essa era a última coisa que ela queria naquele momento. 

Sirius e Potter aterrissaram no campo, e subiram a arquibancada sorridentes, comentando sobre a próxima partida da Grifinória contra a Corvinal. Andrômeda manteve-se um pouco afastada enquanto o primo conversava com a namorada, mas não demorou nada para que ele a notasse ali também. E foi com uma expressão de poucos amigos que ele a encarou, e ela percebeu que ele ainda estava magoado.

Eu preciso conversar com você...mas não aqui... Você é engraçada...diz barbaridades para mim, depois chega como se nada tivesse acontecido, e ainda impõe exigências para conversar comigo. O que há de tão importante para me dizer, que nem meus amigos, nem a minha namorada possam saber? Será que vou ter que expor a minha vida à estranhos? Eu vim aqui para te pedir desculpas, seu grosso...- ela levantou-se, irritada – mas agora estou vendo que é impossível... 

Por um instante, Andrômeda teve a impressão que sua cena – sim, a reação do primo era mais que esperada, e ela se preparara bem para aquele momento – não surtira nenhum efeito. Mas ele respirou fundo, e concordou em conversarem num lugar mais tranqüilo. E para a satisfação de Andrômeda, Catherine não gostara nem um pouco daquela súbita mudança de atitude do namorado, e negou-se a beijá-lo quando Sirius se despediu.

Sentaram-se no banco próximo ao lago, onde Sirius era constantemente visto em companhia dos seus amigos. Durante algum tempo, ficaram em silêncio. Então, Andrômeda percebeu que ela teria que iniciar o assunto.

Eu realmente queria pedir desculpas por tudo o que eu disse...eu não devia ter ofendido você daquela maneira...mas é o modo que eu aprendi a me defender...e estou procurando corrigir... Sei... – ele murmurou, mal-humorado, cutucando a grama com um graveto – mas há certas coisas, certos traços que nós nunca vamos perder, Andrômeda. E eu duvido que você nunca mais vá chamar alguém de sangue-ruim...isso está tão enraizado em você, que às vezes eu sinto...sei lá, medo... – ele olhou para a prima – às vezes você se parece demais com a Bellatrix.... 

Andrômeda riu.

E você tem medo da minha irmã? Por quê? Porque ela consegue odiar com muita facilidade – ele estalou os dedos – assim...rápido. Pelo menos eu não consigo entender o que se passa na mente dela... Mas vocês costumavam se dar bem...quer dizer, bem até onde isso é possível quando se trata dela... – a garota murmurou, como se lembranças tivessem vindo à sua memória – pelo menos não havia tantas brigas antigamente... É...- Sirius murmurou, ruborizado – nós costumávamos nos dar bem...- ele repetiu, como se isso houvesse acontecido em outros tempos, numa outra vida – mas não foi para falar de mim, nem da Bellatrix que você me chamou aqui... 

Andrômeda o encarou. Havia ensaiado como dizer a Sirius que fora pedida em namoro por Ted Tonks, mas agora as palavras fugiam da sua boca. Não se sentia confiante o suficiente, mas o primo parecia adivinhar os seus pensamentos...e além de tudo, ele vira o primeiro beijo, no dia do baile.

É algo relacionado com o baile...com o Tonks? É...quero dizer...bem, eu não sei como explicar...Sirius, eu não sei o que fazer – ela respondeu, quase desesperada – eu acho que estou gostando do Ted. 

Ele riu.

E só agora você percebeu, Andrômeda? Muita gente já percebeu o quanto vocês andam juntos...não me admira nada que esses comentários já não tenham chegado à Sonserina... Ele quer namorar comigo! E qual o problema? – ele perguntou, já prevendo a resposta - ah, sim...tão óbvio... Não tenho nada contra ele ser sangue....quero dizer, ser nascido trouxa – ela corrigiu – mas eu não vou conseguir esconder... Concluindo: você quer namorar com o Tonks, mas tem medo do que suas irmãs, o seu pai, a família inteira vai dizer? – ele perguntou, irritado – sinto muito, Andrômeda...se é isso o que está mais te preocupando, então eu lhe digo: esqueça o Tonks. Porque se você ficar com ele, você estará arrumando problemas com todo mundo... O que você faria no meu lugar? – Andrômeda o encarou, percebendo o quão fora estúpida a sua pergunta – será que não existe uma maneira de conciliar tudo? Você sabe que não...porque você acha que eu saí de casa? Por causa dessa obsessão pelo sangue-puro...você acha que o Tonks é pior que eu ou o Regulus? A Cathy não é tão bruxa quanto você? Só posso lhe dizer uma coisa, Andrômeda: eu apóio você no que for preciso para a sua felicidade. Se daqui algum tempo você me disser _– Ah, eu não vou mais namorar com o Ted porque descobri que não gosto mais dele_., não vou fazer nenhuma observação, porque a vida é sua...mas se você não agüentar a pressão, e desistir dele, então só posso lamentar por você...porque aí você vai provar que é tão superficial quanto o resto da família... 

Permaneceram em silêncio novamente, e Andrômeda refletia sobre as palavras de Sirius. Ainda não sabia se valeria a pena arriscar tudo por Ted, mas ela tomou o discurso do primo como um desafio. Levantou-se e o encarou, meio séria, meio rindo.

Eu não vou decepcionar você, Sirius Black!! 

***

Hogsmeade nunca parecera tão bela para Andrômeda quanto naquela tarde, quando ela pisou naquelas ruas, já velhas conhecidas suas ao lado de Ted Tonks. Caminhavam lado a lado, quase em silêncio. Evitaram o "Três Vassouras", àquela hora lotado de estudantes ávidos por cerveja amanteigada, ou qualquer outro local em que fossem vistos ou apontados por alunos da Sonserina – mais especificamente, Bellatrix, Narcissa e Regulus. Pelo menos daquela vez, Andrômeda desejava um pouco de sossego para poder conversar a vontade com o rapaz. 

Subiram uma das colinas que cercavam Hogsmeade, e sentaram-se sobre a grama para apreciar a vista que tinham, dali, de todo o vilarejo e mais ao longe, de Hogwarts. Ali, o mundo parecia ter parado. Era como se todos os problemas houvessem se extinguido de uma só vez. Os dois jovens esqueceram-se por alguns momentos que em breve seriam alvo da maledicência e do preconceito...ignoraram que teriam que resistir às pressões da família Black, se quisessem continuar juntos...ali se sentiam em paz. Não era preciso temer nada. 

***

__

Andrômeda,

Percebi pela sua última carta que o seu verão tem sido extremamente enfadonho. Bem, não posso dizer que o meu esteja sendo melhor, já que não estamos juntos. Tenho pensado em você, e no quanto seria bom tê-la ao meu lado. Não me acostumei ainda a Londres, mas em breve comprarei aquelas terras que lhe falei, para que eu possa começar a formar a minha fazenda de ervas mágicas. Enquanto isso não acontece, ficarei nessa cidade de loucos, trabalhando como pesquisador júnior no St. Mungos. A equipe na qual trabalho está empenhada em descobrir os usos de diversas plantas e fungos no combate aos efeitos da Maldição Cruciatus. É um trabalho interessante, mas não é exatamente isso o que quero fazer da minha vida. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de lidar com a terra e acompanhar o crescimento das plantas. 

De vez em quando encontro o seu primo, Sirius. Ele tem me passado informações sobre o que está acontecendo pelo país, e na Europa em geral, e só agora percebo o quanto estávamos desinformados em Hogwarts. Uma guerra, Andrômeda! Baseada na intolerância, na idéia da supremacia de uma raça. Eu cresci ouvindo meu pai contando sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial, sobre Hitler e o Nazismo. E agora, eu vejo que um dia contarei aos nossos filhos sobre esse bruxo que todos evitam dizer o nome, que em nome de uma raça pura de bruxos, tem matado e torturado.

Mas não é sobre essa maldita guerra que eu quero falar. É sobre nós dois. Penso em você, dia após dia, e não consigo imaginar o meu futuro sem a sua companhia. Estamos juntos há tão pouco tempo, e eu já sinto que você é parte de mim. Superar esses dias, semanas e talvez meses longe da sua presença será um grande desafio. Mas se resistirmos e formos fortes, e não deixarmos que a intolerância da sua família nos afaste, então seremos as pessoas mais felizes do mundo. E poderemos ser egoístas o suficiente para esquecermos essa guerra e vivermos a nossa vida.

Aguardo ansioso sua próxima carta.

Com amor,

Ted.

***

Ted,

Eu realmente estou entediada nesse fim de mundo chamado Salisbury. Quando eu era criança, aguardava ansiosamente o verão, para vir para o campo e passar dois meses aqui. Mas isso foi em outra época. Agora, meu pai finalmente lembrou-se que tem três filhas, e insistiu em nos trazer para a casa de campo da família, para que possamos passar dias agradáveis juntos. Só que ele se esquece que agora nós somos quase como estranhas para ele. Estamos só nós quatro nessa casa enorme. O lugar é bonito e agradável, e sempre chove no final da tarde. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui comigo, agora. Tenho me sentido muito solitária e isolada aqui. 

Eu não sou a única que não está satisfeita aqui. Bellatrix tem resmungado pela casa nos últimos dias, murmurando coisas sem nexo. Há algo nessa casa que a incomoda, isso eu já percebi. Principalmente nas tardes de chuva, ela fica mais melancólica, debruçada na varanda, olhando para os campos. Falta de notícias do noivo não podem ser – ela recebe cartas quase diárias, e ás vezes as lê em voz alta para o meu pai. Há muito sobre a minha irmã que provavelmente eu não saiba – e também não me preocupo em saber. 

Narcissa tem passado praticamente todas as tardes na casa de campo dos Malfoy – eles têm uma propriedade muito próxima daqui – e tenta me convencer a acompanhá-la. Apesar de ser amiga de Lucila, eu não gosto da família como um todo. São todos uns esnobes, na minha opinião ( eu sei que vindo de mim isso soa engraçado, mas eles conseguem ser piores que eu ou a minha família no quesito "nós somos os melhores ).

Obviamente as suas cartas também não passaram despercebidas. Até então, minhas irmãs achavam que o nosso namoro era apenas mais um caso passageiro, como outros tantos ocorrem em Hogwarts. Mas agora, Bellatrix tem me feito ameaças veladas. Ela diz que qualquer hora vai descobrir onde escondo a minha correspondência e vai entregá-las não ao nosso pai – como ela diz, um pobre desligado da vida prática – e sim a tia Úrsula, a única pessoa que tem conseguido manter a unidade da nossa família. Por isso, acho melhor não tratarmos de assuntos confidenciais por cartas, não enquanto eu estiver nesse exílio. Quando voltar à Hogwarts, talvez teremos mais liberdade em nossa correspondência.

Sirius tem me escrito também. Ele pretende se alistar para lutar na Guerra. Eu temo por ele, mas sei que ele é bem capaz disso. Faz parte da natureza dele desafiar o perigo. Por mim, a única coisa que interessa é estar ao seu lado, Ted. Conto os dias para ir embora, voltar para Hogwarts e aguardar os dias de visita a Hogsmeade, quando finalmente poderemos nos encontrar novamente. 

Sempre sua,

Andrômeda

***

Um sangue-ruim, tia. Um estúpido mestiço, é esse o namorado secreto de Andrômeda!! – a voz de Bellatrix soava vitoriosa, enquanto pelo quarto da irmã, estavam espalhados diversos envelopes e cartas dobradas. 

A tensão na família chegara ao extremo nas férias de Natal. Andrômeda, Narcissa e Regulus não receberam permissão para permanecer em Hogwarts, em função do casamento de Bellatrix, que aconteceria nos últimos dias de dezembro. Todos os planos de Andrômeda, de tentar se encontrar com Ted em Hogsmeade no dia de Natal foram por água abaixo. Em Grimmald Place, era obrigada a se preocupar com a segurança de sua correspondência. E fora tola o suficiente para trazer consigo as últimas cartas do namorado, e escondê-las no fundo da sua mala.

Se no início suas irmãs acreditavam que o namoro de Andrômeda era apenas fachada, ou ainda, uma espécie de capricho, com o tempo perceberam que era sério. E enquanto Narcissa tentava convencê-la dos riscos que corria se insistisse naquele "romance tolo e desigual", Bellatrix ia mais longe, e parecia vigiar cada passo da irmã. Sempre ameaçando-a . Assim fora nos últimos meses de aula em Hogwarts, e durante todo o verão. Depois, quando as aulas recomeçaram, Andrômeda sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviada. Narcissa simplesmente limitou-se a afastar-se da irmã, gesto que fora imitado pela maioria dos alunos da Sonserina. 

O inferno recomeçara no momento em que Andrômeda pisara em casa novamente. Bellatrix parecia ter mudado nos meses em que ficaram afastadas. Havia em seus olhos um brilho maldoso, quase fanático. E pela primeira vez, Andrômeda realmente sentiu medo. 

Agora, sua intimidade fora vasculhada e escancarada para a apreciação da sua tia. A velha ameaça de Bellatrix fora cumprida. 

Você está proibida de voltar a encontrar esse rapaz, Andrômeda, ou de manter qualquer tipo de contato com ele, entendeu? Se eu souber que minhas ordens foram desobedecidas, você pagará caro – a voz de Úrsula Black soou como uma punhalada em seus ouvidos – Bella, junte todo esse lixo e queime-o . E faça com que a sua irmã cumpra as minhas regras – a tia voltou-se para Andrômeda – nossa família tem setecentos anos de tradição puro-sangue...não pense que você irá quebrá-la. – disse isso, e deixou as duas sobrinhas. 

Bellatrix encarava a irmã com um brilho de triunfo no olhar.

Por que você fez isso? – Andrômeda perguntou, ríspida, enquanto via as cartas de Ted serem incendiadas, uma a uma – Hein? Vamos, diga!! – gritou furiosa, e agarrou os braços da irmã com força – Por que?!! O que a tia Úrsula lhe disse não é suficiente? Agora me largue!! – antes que Bellatrix se soltasse, Andrômeda a empurrou contra a parede – aprendeu a ser corajosa? Eu nunca fui covarde como você...nem invejosa... Inveja? – Bellatrix riu – minha querida, eu jamais vou sentir inveja de você...olhe-se no espelho, Andrômeda. Você não despertaria inveja nem mesmo numa minhoca. No fundo, eu entendo porque você escolheu um sangue-ruim...qual outro homem sentiria orgulho de ser seu namorado?? Cale a boca!! Cale a boca, sua estúpida. Ou você acha que eu teria coragem de ficar com um tipo asqueroso como o SEU namorado? Um idiota, que só falta lamber o chão que você pisa... Ele é um idiota que me dará um nome decente, querida. E isso conta muito hoje em dia, e será ainda mais importante no futuro... Eu não ligo para isso... Pois eu se fosse você me preocuparia mais com isso – a voz de Bellatrix tornou-se ameaçadora – os tempos estão mudando, irmãzinha...logo pessoas como o seu namoradinho não terão a menor chance...vocês está tendo a oportunidade de se livrar de um grande problema...preste atenção no que eu estou dizendo e, no futuro, não diga que eu não avisei. Eu não preciso dos seus conselhos...eu não preciso de nada disso – apontou para o quarto como um todo – para viver a minha vida. 

Andrômeda pegou um casaco que estava jogado sobre a cama e vestiu-o enquanto saía do quarto. Bellatrix veio logo atrás.

Aonde você pensa que vai? – gritou do alto da escada, chamando a atenção do resto da casa. Eu vou cuidar da minha vida – disse, em resposta. 

Desceu as escadas apressadamente, e quando se preparava para abrir a porta da rua, ouviu a voz da tia logo atrás de si.

Se você sair por esta porta não precisa mais voltar, Andrômeda. Por acaso eu sou algum tipo de prisioneira dessa casa? Você ouviu o que eu disse... Então eu sinto muito, titia – Andrômeda virou-se para encarar a tia – eu preciso de liberdade para fazer o que eu bem entender... 

Abriu a porta, saiu a fechou com um estrondo atrás de si. Na rua nevava intensamente.

Sentou-se na calçada, e refletiu sobre a sua situação. Além da varinha e de alguns nuques, que trazia no bolso, não levava mais nada dos seus pertences. Tinha o suficiente para pagar o Noitibus até o apartamento que Ted alugara no centro de Londres. Mas o medo e a vergonha pareciam impedi-la de agir. Somente quando o frio tornou-se insuportável, ela resolveu estender a varinha. Num estalo, um grande ônibus roxo surgiu na rua. Olhou mais uma vez a casa, que agora parecia desaparecer...

__

" E amanhã, meu nome não estará mais na tapeçaria" – pensou, amargurada. 

***

__

Sirius,

Relutei muito nos últimos meses em lhe escrever, mas como você foi a primeira pessoa ( e talvez a única ) a incentivar o meu namoro com Ted, acredito que seria muita falta de consideração da minha parte não lhe deixar a parte de tudo o que aconteceu desde que eu deixei Grimmald Place. 

A situação tornou-se insuportável. Eu tive que escolher entre continuar a minha vida confortável com a nossa família, ou viver a minha felicidade ao lado do meu namorado. Agora eu vejo o quão injusto essas convenções são. Eu imaginava que um dia poderia ter as duas coisas, mas isso é impossível. 

Depois que saí de casa, procurei o Ted. No início ele me pareceu assustado, como se estivesse se sentindo culpado pela minha situação. Tentei acalmá-lo da melhor forma possível, embora eu ainda não saiba o que fazer da minha vida daqui para a frente. Eu não tenho dinheiro, não tenho amigos...nem com você mesmo eu posso contar, devido às circunstâncias dessa guerra. Estou com medo. Não me lembro de ter me sentido assim antes. No momento estou em Hogwarts, terminando os meus estudos...e depois? O Ted tem me falado constantemente em casamento. E embora eu ache essa atitude precoce, sei que é o mais sensato a se fazer. No momento, ele está procurando terras para comprar, e realizar o sonho de formar uma fazenda para cultivar ervas mágicas. Ao mesmo tempo, ele tem trabalhado duro no St. Mungus. Eu me alegro com essas notícias, e elas me deixam um pouco mais tranqüila. 

Não tenho mais notícias de casa. Narcissa se recusa a falar comigo, e fez com que todas as minhas supostas amigas se afastassem de mim também. Com Regulus, no entanto, ainda consigo manter uma relação cordial, mas nós não tocamos no assunto da minha fuga, ou de qualquer outra coisa que nos faça entrar em conflito. Nossa relação é, basicamente a de dois colegas de turma. 

Em breve lhe escreverei novamente, contando as minhas novidades. Espero que na próxima carta, eu tenha coisas mais alegres para lhe dizer. E antes que eu me esqueça, descobri que os trouxas podem ser pessoas muito divertidas. Eu conheci a família do Ted durante o Natal, e entendi que eles também têm muito a nos ensinar. 

Com carinho, sua prima

Andrômeda


	3. Episódio 2 Regulus

**__**

REGULUS

"Morreu. Um idiota...juntou-se aos Comensais da Morte. (...) Mas aposto que meus pais achavam que Regulus era o perfeito heroizinho quando se alistou logo no começo."

"Ele foi morto por um auror? – Harry perguntou, tentando adivinhar."

"Oh, não. Ele foi morto por Voldemort. Ou por ordens de Voldemort, o que é mais provável; duvido que Regulus tenha se tornado bastante importante para ser morto por Voldemort em pessoa. Pelo que descobri depois da sua morte, ele acompanhou o movimento até certo ponto, então entrou em pânico com o que lhe pediam para fazer, e tentou recuar. Bem, ninguém simplesmente entrega um pedido de demissão a Voldemort. É um serviço para a vida toda".

***

Um capuz cobria o seu rosto, e ele não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava. Fora conduzido até ali por mãos supostamente desconhecidas – na verdade, o último rosto conhecido que vira antes de ter os olhos vendados fora o de Lucius Malfoy. O homem que durante meses a fio o convencera a finalmente aliar-se ao Partido das Trevas _"porque você não deseja que os trouxas tomem conta de tudo, deseja? Já imaginou, um dia, tudo o que nós construímos em segredo tomado por esses seres inferiores? Nossa raça contaminada? Pense, Regulus...você tem uma posição de prestígio hoje, e pode conseguir muito mais...Poder, não é isso o que todos nós desejamos?" – _Esse era o discurso de Malfoy. Inflamado. Quase fanático.

Sentiu que agora estava sozinho, num lugar úmido e frio. E ouviu uma voz chamando o seu nome. Fria e cortante, e ele sentiu arrepios de medo. Tentou controlar-se.

"Então você resolveu juntar-se aos meus seguidores, jovem Black...você sabe o que isso significa?"

"Lealdade e obediência – o rapaz respondeu tenso – mas eu estou aqui porque... "

"Cale-se!" – e Regulus sentiu que não era capaz de dizer mais nada – "não são todos que chegam aqui determinados, e conseguem cumprir as minhas ordens. Você me entende?" – e uma estranha força invisível o fez ficar em pé, e ele encarou os olhos frios de Lord Voldemort – "Diga-me, você quer se tornar um dos meus Death Eaters?"

"Sim senhor... "

"Diga-me, Regulus Black" – e o bruxo lhe apontou a varinha – "você quer se tornar um dos meus Death Eaters?" – Voldemort sorriu – "Crucio..."

Regulus jamais sentira tanta dor antes, e fez força para se manter em pé, da mesma forma que tentava falar, mas sentia que isso era impossível. Tudo o que conseguiu foi gritar. Então, subitamente o feitiço foi interrompido. Ele deixou-se ficar no chão, ofegante.

"Eu ainda não ouvi sua resposta... – a voz fria de Voldemort soou novamente. "

"Sim...eu quero me juntar aos Death Eaters... "

" Muitos sucumbem a dor, Black...por esse teste você passou, mas outros virão...até onde eu julgar necessário, você provará sua obediência..." – o bruxo aproximou-se e tomou o braço esquerdo do rapaz com violência – "levante a sua manga" – ordenou.

Ele arregaçou a manga até a altura do cotovelo, e estendeu o braço nu. Então, Voldemort apontou a varinha, e riu quando uma chama brilhou na ponta, e atingiu a pele de Regulus. Este gritou novamente, e trouxe o braço para junto do corpo, sentindo a queimadura latejar. Quanto tempo ficou ali, no escuro e em silêncio, ele não soube dizer. Então, ouviu uma voz conhecida chamando-lhe o nome.

"Você já pode tirar o capuz" – ele não esperou outra ordem, e o removeu. E levou algum tempo para reconhecer sua prima, Bellatrix. 

"Então, doeu muito?" – ela perguntou, sorrindo sarcasticamente – "francamente, Regulus, você gritou como uma moça...não como eu, logicamente" – ela acrescentou. 

"Você estava o tempo todo aí... "

"Claro que sim...pertencer ao círculo íntimo do Lord das Trevas requer tempo e disposição, Regulus...mas temos direito a nos divertir um pouquinho...como assistir a iniciação de novatos como você..."

Somente naquele momento Regulus percebeu o quanto de poder Bellatrix possuía entre os outros seguidores do Lord das Trevas. Ela não estava sozinha. Outros tiraram os seus capuzes, e ele reconheceu Lucius e Rudolphus Lestrange, o marido da sua prima. Até onde ele conhecia sobre os Death Eaters, Bellatrix era a única mulher entre eles. 

"Eu recebi a incumbência de treiná-lo, Regulus" – ela disse, como se comentasse sobre algo banal, como jogar quadribol ou xadrez – "e por enquanto eu serei a porta-voz entre você e o Lord, entendeu? Você receberá as ordens dele através de _mim_..."

Ele olhou para a prima, e a despeito do poder que brilhava em seus olhos negros, ele riu. A situação parecia por demais absurda, quase como...

"Isso por acaso é uma reunião de família?" – ele disse, olhando para os outros. 

"Você pode interpretar como quiser, Regulus...mas apenas tente me levar a sério, ok?" – Bellatrix não sorriu, e o encarou com firmeza – "volte para casa, para não preocupar sua mãe, e _tome cuidado..._não vá bancar o corajoso sem ordens expressas, você está entendendo? E muito menos aja como um tolo... "– ela completou – "vá, nos veremos em breve..."

Mas o breve de Bellatrix podia significar semanas...mesmo assim, Regulus foi paciente aguardando algum contato da prima. E enquanto isso não ocorria, ele procurava _manter as aparências..._não era isso que Malfoy, e outros tantos que ele conhecia faziam? Ele era jovem, bonito e rico, dono de uma das maiores fortunas da Grã-Bretanha, baseada na indústria de _firewisk. _Então, ele decidiu que era hora de aproveitar as oportunidades que tinha em mãos, e seu nome tornou-se conhecido de toda a sociedade bruxa. Um jovem poderoso, cujos negócios eram rentáveis, e alimentavam os cofres do Ministério da Magia através de doações para _"causas nobres"_ .

Porém, logo Bellatrix apareceu, e fez com que ele visse a sua nova realidade, como um seguidor do Lord das Trevas. E Regulus deixou que toda a intolerância que aprendera durante a sua vida tomasse conta de si, quando tinha uma missão para cumprir. E logo, ele tornou-se perito em localizar inimigos escondidos, seguindo os seus passos por semanas a fio; aprendeu a usar as Maldições Imperdoáveis com destreza, e sabia intimidar com uma simples ameaça. Ele vislumbrava um futuro no qual ele seria um dos homens mais poderosos ao lado de Voldemort, e perseguiu com entusiasmo os seus objetivos. Um mundo sem trouxas, no qual ele teria muito mais poder. Uma ilusão perigosa, mas que ele não conseguia enxergar.

***

O casamento de Narcisa Black e Lucius Malfoy foi um dos assuntos mais comentados naquele verão, quando Regulus completava um ano de serviços prestados como Death Eater. Ele próprio não poderia ter imaginado noivo mais adequado para a prima caçula, e a união das duas famílias foi comemorada com grande pompa, numa festa concorrida.

Regulus circulou entre os convidados com grande desenvoltura. Conhecia a todos, e sabia o quanto ele podia impressionar. No entanto, a única pessoa que ele gostaria que lhe dirigisse a palavra, ou pelo menos fizesse algum gesto gentil em sua direção era Lucila Malfoy. Mas a moça, que fora a sua namorada oficial nos dois últimos anos em Hogwarts, agora desfilava orgulhosa de braços dados com Hareton Avery. Regulus se perguntava o que outro tinha a mais: não poderia ser dinheiro, nem um sangue mais puro. Estavam separados há anos, mas todas as vezes que via Lucila feliz, ao lado do noivo, sentia vontade de esganá-la.

Serviu-se de mais uma dose de firewhisk, e desviou o seu olhar de Lucila. Ele chegara a conclusão de que ela não valia mais a pena. Então, sentiu uma mão fria tocando o seu braço, e ao se virar viu Bellatrix, e nunca a prima lhe parecera mais bela. E ferina também.

"Ainda sozinho? Isso não confere com o seu padrão de conquistas, Regulus" – ela provocou – "ou será que aquela visão" – e ela apontou para Lucila – "o está afetando?"

"Lucila?" – ele desdenhou – "ela já é passado...mas...o que você tem a ver com a minha vida amorosa?"

"Eu? Nada, querido...eu já resolvi o meu problema" – ela indicou a própria aliança na mão esquerda – "a Narcisa também...agora, o que todos se perguntam é: quando Regulus Black finalmente se casará?"

Ele riu. Às vezes, Bellatrix o surpreendia com a sua ironia afiada.

"Bem, e se eu disser que não faz parte dos meus planos me casar?" – ele perguntou, em desafio. 

"Então, você vai Ter que se entender com a titia" – Regulus teve a leve sensação de que sua mãe, distante alguns metros, os observava – "pois ela me disse hoje mesmo que espera que você lhe dê netos...ou você se esqueceu que a preservação da família Black depende exclusivamente de você?" 

"Eu não sou o único Black a andar por aí, Bella...você sabe bem disso..." - ele respondeu exasperado. 

"Você é o único que importa, Regulus" – ela respondeu friamente – "você entendeu o que eu quis dizer." 

"Hum-hum...entendi. Entendi que você tem pouco com se ocupar, e agora resolveu bancar a casamenteira...se liga, Bellatrix, isso não combina com você" – ele se virou para a prima – "quer um conselho? Arrume um bebê manhoso e chorão...com certeza você terá menos tempo para se preocupar com a minha vida" – dizendo isso, ele tomou o último gole de firewhisk, e se retirou da presença da prima.

Algo naquela festa o incomodava. Talvez porque no fundo, tudo aquilo não passasse de um teatro. Todos eram atores, cumprindo fielmente o seu papel de pessoas respeitáveis. Mas ele conhecia a podridão por trás de cada um dos convidados. Afinal, naquela agradável tarde, o círculo íntimo do Lord das Trevas estava todo reunido num mesmo local. Ele, no entanto ainda não fazia parte do mesmo. Por enquanto, ele pensou com despeito. Provar que era digno de confiança também.

Regulus se afastou do centro da festa, e caminhou pelos jardins da Mansão Malfoy. Sentia-se tentado a ir embora, quando ouviu, próximo de si uma discussão, entre um homem e uma mulher, embora um muro os separasse, e fosse impossível ver os seus rostos.

__

"Do que você tem medo? Eu já não sou uma criança que você precisa vigiar..."

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Ansara...me escute: você tem que tomar cuidado com as pessoas com quem você tem andado..."

"Você é engraçado, Severus...as pessoas com quem eu tenho convivido são as mesmas que nós conhecemos em Hogwarts. O que isso muda"

"A sua ingenuidade me assombra..."

"Eu não sou ingênua!!" – ela gritou, e Regulus sentiu-se constrangido – "Eu sei melhor do que você onde eu estou, e com quem eu convivo...e lhe digo mais, eu não tenho medo do que possa acontecer...e você não deveria sentir medo também."

"Eu...eu não tenho medo! Não por mim, mas por você..."

A voz da moça pareceu mais condescendente.

"Você não precisa ter medo por mim, porque eu sei me defender...mesmo assim, eu agradeço a sua preocupação...vem, vamos voltar para a festa. É capaz que a Helena já esteja te procurando, e vai reclamar que você dá muita atenção a mim"

"Bem, você veio muito antes dela, não? Ok, vamos voltar" – Regulus o ouviu responder de mal-humor.

Em questão de segundos, o casal que discutira apareceu de detrás do muro que circundava o jardim, e se dirigiam ao lugar onde Regulus estava parado. Então, o rapaz reconheceu o outro: era Severus Snape, colega de classe de Bellatrix e Rudolphus. A garota que o acompanhava não era totalmente desconhecida – Regulus se lembrava vagamente dela nas classes mais novas em Hogwarts – e sabia apenas que seu nome era Ansara, pois assim havia sido chamada momentos antes. Ela era uma mulher muito jovem – e Regulus suspeitou que ela ainda não completara vinte anos – de rosto pálido, que nem a maquiagem que usava conseguia disfarçar. 

Os dois passaram por Regulus, e Severus o mediu de cima a baixo, e grunhiu algo como se fosse um cumprimento. A garota, porém, o olhou fixamente com curiosidade, mas não se deteu. Continuou o seu caminho ao lado do outro rapaz, mas virou a cabeça ainda uma vez. Regulus continuava no mesmo ponto, e não pôde deixar de acompanhá-la com o olhar.

***

Parecia não haver diposição alguma por parte dos convidados em deixarem a festa tão cedo. Anoitecia, e a orquestra contratada pelos Malfoy começou a tocar. Os noivos abriram o baile, e foi com grande pompa ( e um pouco de exibição na opinião de Regulus ) que Narcisa e Lucius começaram a dançar, sorrindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo fora daqueles jardins. Num dado momento, os dois se beijaram com grande excitação. Outros casais se dirigiram para o tablado destinado ao baile, e Regulus sentiu uma pontada de inveja de Lucius, ao vê-lo com sua prima. Ele conseguira uma esposa bonita, inteligente, fiel – e puro-sangue. 

Um elfo-doméstico passou, carregando uma bandeja com firewhisk, e Regulus pegou mais um. Já perdera a conta de quantos drinques havia bebido naquele dia, mas era tudo o que precisava naquele momento. Com a mente um pouco mais entorpecida pelo álcool, ele chegou à conclusão que naquela noite a Grã-Bretanha teria um pouco mais de paz. Pelo menos aquele casamento serviria para os trouxas dormirem tranqüilos por pelo menos uma noite. Circulou entre as mesas, conversou com alguns conhecidos...e então a viu novamente, sentada ao lado de Severus e de uma outra mulher desconhecida. Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, e Ansara levantou-se decidida e caminhou em direção a Regulus. Por sorte, outro elfo apareceu carregado de bebidas, e o rapaz pegou uma taça de vinho.

"Aceita uma bebida?" – ele ofereceu. 

"Obrigada" – a garota pegou a taça e sorveu o vinho em pequenos goles. 

"O seu namorado deve estar com ciúmes..."- Regulus provocou, olhando para Severus – "ele não pareceu ter gostado nem um pouco de você Ter se retirado da mesa." 

"Ele não é meu namorado, é meu irmão" – ela esclareceu – "mas você ainda não se apresentou..." 

"Sou Regulus Black, primo da noiva" – ele sorriu provocante – "e o seu nome?"

"Ansara Snape...e eu estou nessa festa apenas porque não tinha nada o que fazer em casa" – ela deu de ombros – "não conheço muita gente por aqui..." 

"Quer que eu os apresente? Você está diante da nata da sociedade puro-sangue da Inglaterra...não é uma oportunidade para se desperdiçar..."

"E você faz parte dessa nata? "

"Óbvio que sim... "

"O seu nome não é estranho para mim..._Black"_ – ela murmurou – "meu irmão sempre se referia a esse nome com desprezo."

"Ele e o meu irmão estavam na mesma série em Hogwarts...e eles não, hum...se davam muito bem." 

"E ele está por aqui? O seu irmão?"

Regulus a encarou sério.

"Não...ele rompeu com a família há vários anos. E eu não gosto de falar sobre isso" – ele encerrou o assunto – "escuta, você não quer dançar um pouco?"

Os dois seguiram para o tablado. Ansara lançou um olhar na direção do irmão, e ele não parecia realmente aprovar seu comportamento .Mas ela não ligou. Regulus a segurava firme pela cintura, puxando-a para perto de si. A garota encostou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, e este sentiu um calor morno subindo pelo peito. Era normal aquilo? Os dois jamais haviam trocado uma única palavra até então, mas agora ele sentia uma necessidade absurda de saber mais sobre aquela garota, o que a impressionaria mais...qual o gosto do seu beijo, ou como seria seu desempenho sexual...ele admitiu para si mesmo que estava atraído por ela, e a apertou ainda mais. Já não ouvia mais a música, nem o som das outras pessoas. Concentrara-se em Ansara e nada mais lhe importava.

"Será que poderemos nos encontrar novamente?" – ele lhe perguntou, ao final da música, quando ela fez menção de partir – "você vive em Londres?"

"Eu trabalho no Gringotes..."- ela informou – "se você quiser me convidar para almoçar um dia desses, eu não vou me importar" – completou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – "estarei lhe esperando" – ela sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Estavam muito próximos agora, e seria a oportunidade perfeita para beijá-la...mas em sua experiência com mulheres, Regulus sabia que era melhor esperar, mesmo que ela também desejasse beijá-lo. Fazia parte do complexo e atraente mecanismo da conquista. 

***

Na semana que se seguiu, Regulus pegou-se pensando muitas vezes em Ansara, e se perguntou o que ela tinha de diferente das outras mulheres. Ela podia ser atraente, mas não chegava a ser propriamente bonita. Ele não queria realmente admitir que estava atraído pela garota e desejava vê-la novamente. Enfim, na sexta-feira seguinte ao casamento de Narcisa, ele apareceu no banco, com um buquê de rosas vermelhas nos braços. Um gesto que, ele sabia, impressionava qualquer mulher. No entanto, Ansara agiu como se aquele ato fosse o mais natural possível. Recebeu as flores e o encarou, num misto de curiosidade e desprezo.

"Aposto como você imaginou que eu não apareceria?" – ele perguntou. 

"Não..." – foi a resposta categórica da moça – "eu sabia que você viria, mais cedo ou mais tarde...portanto, não foi surpresa para mim..." 

"Você então me esperava?"

"Talvez sim, talvez não..."- respondeu evasiva, e riu – "então, Sr. Black...você não veio aqui apenas para me trazer flores, não? "

"Não...eu vim convidá-la para almoçar também."

Foi uma tarde agradável, e Regulus percebeu que Ansara podia ser uma companhia no mínimo interessante. Não era fútil como a maioria das mulheres com quem ele costuma sair, e sabia discutir assuntos atuais, desde artes até política. Empolgado com o encontro, ele nem ao menos reparou que ela escolhera os itens mais caros do restaurante. Ele não media esforços quando precisava impressionar uma mulher. Naquele dia, ele decidiu que atenderia todos os desejos de Ansara Snape. Com certa relutância, admitiu que queria vê-la mais e mais vezes.

Saíram do restaurante, e ele discretamente a tocou no braço, segurando-lhe o cotovelo.

"Você precisa realmente voltar para o banco?"

"Eu não nasci em berço de ouro como você, Regulus. Eu preciso do meu emprego" – ela respondeu, rispidamente – "acho melhor nos despedirmos aqui."

"Não" – e ele aproximou-se mais dela – "quando poderemos nos ver novamente?"

"Regulus..."- e por instantes, ela hesitou – "não sei se seria adequado...hum, prolongarmos esse contato...foi um almoço bastante agradável, você é uma boa companhia , mas..." 

"Mas o que? Eu não vejo qualquer empecilho...é o seu irmão, por acaso? Ele também não gostou de mim? Vamos, me fale."

"Eu não sou como você, entendeu?" – os olhos dela pareciam arder – "Eu não tenho uma vida tranqüila como a sua e a das suas primas, não tenho grana...você está me entendendo?" 

"Não, não estou!! O que você quer? Que eu tenha pena de você?"

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer!!" – ela gritou. 

"Mas é o que parece! Você está se colocando num papel inferior, eu nunca pensei em humilhá-la, ou coisa parecida..." 

"Eu detesto a minha vida do jeito que ela é...conviver com pessoas medíocres, como sempre foi, desde a minha infância...eu nem sei porque estou dando satisfações a você, nós não passamos de dois estranhos!" 

"Eu não considero mais você uma estranha!"

"Mas eu sou! E você não faz a menor idéia do que ocorre aqui dentro" – e ela apontou para a própria cabeça – "e eu não sei se há lugar para você na minha vida..."

"Se você não me der uma chance, nunca saberá" – ele a segurou com força – "eu não vou implorar para vê-la novamente, Ansara...eu jamais desceria a esse nível. Se você nunca mais quiser me encontrar, eu vou tentar entender...não vou morrer por causa disso" – ele encarou – "e desde a primeira vez que a vi, senti um profundo desejo de beijá-la" – ele a puxou para si, e colou os lábios nos dela. Forçou-a abrir a boca, mas Ansara reagiu e tentou empurrá-lo. Ele a apertou com mais ímpeto, e a garota finalmente cedeu. 

***

Ter conquistado Ansara representou para Regulus a mesma coisa que a vitória em uma batalha. Cercado de estratégias e planos de ação, ele fez com que a garota se sentisse realmente atraída. E quando finalmente a teve em seus braços, rendida, ele não teve vontade alguma de deixá-la, como normalmente fazia. E assim, uma nova fase se iniciou em sua vida: a de um homem comprometido e apaixonado. Ele considerava os seus sentimentos contraditórios: podia ter frieza suficiente para atacar e torturar qualquer um que atravessasse seu caminho enquanto desempenhava suas funções como um Death Eater. Mas ele não suportava ver Ansara contrariada, triste ou chateada. Esforçava-se para fazê-la sorrir.

Mas não era sempre que podia vê-la, principalmente a noite, quando estava a serviço do Lord das Trevas. Nessas ocasiões, inventava desculpas, e ela sempre as aceitava. Não questionava o porquê, e com isso Regulus respirava aliviado. No fundo, ele sentia que talvez ela não entendesse o fato dele ser um Death Eater. Talvez ela pudesse achá-lo abominável por isso, e poderia até terminar o relacionamento que começava. Ele não estava disposto a correr o risco, e assim escondia as suas reais atividades noturnas.

E naqueles dias, ser um Death Eater era correr todos os riscos em nome da "Causa", como eles diziam entre si. Limpar a Europa e, posteriormente, o resto do mundo dos trouxas e sangue-ruins era apenas uma questão de tempo, e a guerra poderia se arrastar por mais anos, eles não se importavam. O essencial era abrir caminho, aumentar a influência no Ministério, espionar, torturar e – porque não? – matar, para que o Lord das Trevas subisse definitivamente ao poder. Os jornais noticiavam os ataques num misto de nojo e revolta, mas Regulus ria das manchetes, que apavoravam os cidadãos comuns. Até ali, ele jamais sentira medo durante uma missão. 

Fazia alguns meses que Regulus saía com Ansara, quando os jornais começaram a noticiar um pequeno conflito interno do Ministério da Magia, que aos poucos foi aumentando de proporção até atingir a opinião pública, e dividir a sociedade. Uma série de leis, essencialmente Anti-trouxas foram apresentadas no Ministério para serem votadas, e uma caloroso discussão se acendeu entre duas facções distintas: de um lado, liderados por Araminta Meriflua – parente de Regulus – e Andrews Malfoy, pai de Lucius, que defendiam, entre outras coisas os casamentos mistos, o acesso dos chamados "sangue-ruins" à Hogwarts, e legalizar a caça aos trouxas; do outro lado, combatendo veementemente essas leis, encontravam-se Harold Potter e Edgar Bones – ambos funcionários do alto escalão do Ministério, famosos por seus projetos de Relações com Trouxas. 

Regulus acompanhou a questão por semanas, através dos jornais e por Lucius Malfoy, que considerava essencial uma atitude um pouco mais "radical", "porque apenas discutir, brigar e dizer aos jornais que o Potter é um amante de trouxas não vai nos levar a lugar algum" – dizia ele – "acho " – completou – "que está na hora de agirmos". 

No começo daquele mês de outubro, uma entrevista derradeira de Harold Potter para o Profeta Diário, defendendo seu ponto de vista, e atacando de forma quase violenta Lord Voldemort, foi o sinal para a ação do Lord. E sob suas ordens, uma dúzia de Death Eaters invadiu o antigo solar dos Potter, onde Harold vivia com a esposa, o filho único, recém-casado, e a nora.

O ataque, meticulosamente combinado, começou na madrugada, surpreendendo as vítimas. Antes de invadir a casa, Regulus sentiu um aperto no estômago, mas dizia para si mesmo que não estava com medo, embora sentisse cada batida descompassada do seu coração. Ao seu redor, companheiros desconhecidos, encapuzados como ele. 

A única coisa não planejada naquela noite era a quantidade de visitas – ou seja lá o que fosse – na casa dos Potter, o que complicou o ataque. Regulus dispersou-se pelos aposentos, procurando os moradores – tinham ordens claras de capturar o velho vivo, apenas ele, e exterminar a família. Invadiu um dos aposentos, e viu a Sra. Potter procurando um modo de escapar. Não havia medo no olhar dela, apenas a fria determinação de manter-se viva. Ele desviou os olhos, mas apontou a varinha e pronunciou as palavras mortais – Avada Kedavra – e ouviu o baque surdo do corpo no chão. Sem demora, ele deixou o quarto. 

Ouvia-se pela casa Maldições e Azarações, e ele não tinha idéia de quantas pessoas estavam combatendo. Ainda no corredor ele ouviu o grito de uma mulher jovem, ao entrar no quarto onde ele deixara o corpo da mulher do Potter. Ele escondeu-se atrás de uma escultura, e a viu passar diante. Logo a reconheceu como sendo a nora sangue-ruim de Harold Potter. Silenciosamente, ele saiu de onde estava escondido. Por um instante, ele pensou que poderia atacá-la pelas costas. Mas a garota se virou repentinamente e gritou, antes que pudesse lançar qualquer azaração. Ele foi mais rápido e a estuporou. O feitiço foi suficiente para arremessá-la contra a parede, e ela escorregou vários degraus da escada que ligava o primeiro andar com o segundo.

"Lily!!!"

Ele ouviu o homem gritar, e antes mesmo de vê-lo, ele reconheceu a sua voz. Viu Sirius, seu irmão correndo pela grande sala de estar, com o rosto ensangüentado. Então, nos primeiros degraus, seus olhos se encontraram. Sirius jamais poderia identificá-lo, não com aquele capuz. Mas o seu olhar era de nojo e ódio, e ignorando a garota desacordada, ele saiu em seu encalço. 

Regulus voltou para o corredor onde estava anteriormente, e correu até o fim, entrou em outro quarto, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até o outro arrombá-la. Abriu a janela, e pendurou-se na sacada. A casa contava com feitiços anti-desaparatantes, o que impedia a sua fuga. Ele permaneceu ali alguns minutos, até ouvir uma mulher gritar no corredor. E a porta ainda não havia sido arrombada....

Saiu cautelosamente do quarto, e olhou para os lados, mas não viu o menor sinal de Sirius. Mas a poucos metros, viu o corpo de um Death Eater...ou seria **_uma_** death eater? Lembrou-se do grito, mas imaginava que fosse a garota sangue-ruim, mas ela estava desacordada na escada....aproximou-se, e olhando atentamente para os lados, certificando-se que não havia mais ninguém por ali, puxou o capuz...

...os cabelos longos e sedosos soltaram-se do coque mal-feito, e emolduraram o rosto pálido de Ansara. Regulus prendeu a respiração diante do choque de vê-la ali, naqueles trajes e naquele estado. Ele tomou o pulso, e respirou aliviado ao perceber que ela ainda vivia.

Pegou-a no colo, e a levou até próximo a escultura onde se escondera momentos antes. Puxou a varinha, e murmurou: _"Portus"._ A chave de portal o levou até uma praça próxima dali, de onde podia ver a Marca Negra estampada no céu. Era o sinal de que a missão fora bem-sucedida. Acomodou Ansara melhor no seu colo, e desaparatou, levando-a consigo.

***

**__**

"Um dia pretendo tentar descobrir   
Porque é mais forte quem sabe mentir   
Não quero lembrar que eu minto também"*

Já amanhecera completamente quando Ansara recuperou os sentidos. Ela se encontrou deitada, ainda usando as vestes negras, numa enorme cama quente e fofa, envolta por edredons. Acomodou-se melhor, estudando o quarto desconhecido, até perceber que não estava sozinha....

"Regulus?"

O rapaz, que cochilara, estava sentado em frente a cama, numa poltrona. Ele acordou sobressaltado, mas logo se recompôs. Os dois se encararam, e havia culpa em ambos os olhares. Regulus também não se dera ao trabalho de se trocar, e agora já não havia mais como esconder a sua outra identidade.

"Onde eu estou?" – ela perguntou, sentando-se na cama, embrulhada no edredon. 

"Na casa de verão da minha família, em Salisbury... " – ele respondeu, a voz fria e indiferente – "eu pedi para os criados prepararem um lanche para você" – ele apontou para uma mesa no canto direito do quarto – "acho que você precisa se alimentar..."

Disse, e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força. Caminhou para fora da casa, vazia e silenciosa, e encostou-se no gradil da varanda, olhando para os vastos campos úmidos pela geada daquela madrugada. Ele sentia frio, mas não se importou. A raiva que sentia agora era maior que qualquer outro sentimento que pudesse ter, e faltou muito pouco para que ele não terminasse de matar Ansara. Ela o enganara, com a sua fala mansa, seu ar de moça sofrida...não passava de uma mentirosa sórdida, cínica e dissimulada.

"Regulus...será que nós podemos conversar? Como pessoas civilizadas?"

Ansara estava a sua frente, embrulhada no edredon. O desprezo por ela parecia ainda maior.

"Nós não somos pessoas civilizadas, Ansara...pelo menos é isso o que os jornais dizem, não é mesmo?" 

"E quem liga para esses malditos jornais?" – ela perguntou, também se encostando na grade, olhando para o horizonte – "Eu acho que fiz o que tinha de ter feito...embora ninguém tenha me apoiado...nem mesmo meu irmão, o hipócrita..." 

"Você me enganou!!"

"Ah, claro...só eu?" – ela o encarou com raiva – "não adianta negar, Regulus...como mais você poderia ter me trazido para cá?" – riu amargurada – "ninguém mais iria se preocupar comigo naquele lugar, não é mesmo?" 

"Eu devia tê-la deixado lá...com certeza a essa hora você já estaria em Azkaban!!"

Ela riu. Uma risada seca, sem vida.

"Uh, que medo, Sr Black. Então é isso o que faria? Praticamente me entregar aos dementadores? Isso se chama covardia!!" 

"Chega! Cala essa sua boca estúpida, antes que eu o faça, Ansara!" 

"Você me enganou também!! Reuniões de negócios, é? Jantar com o Malfoy? Até quando você achou que conseguiria me esconder isso?" 

" E você se aproveitava das minhas ausências para também agir, na clandestinidade, não é mesmo? Quantas vezes estivemos lado a lado, como ontem? Hein? "

"Eu não entendo a sua fúria, Regulus...o que você queria? Uma mulher passiva, que vê tudo acontecer ao seu redor, sem no entanto agir? Alguém como a sua prima Narcisa, que espera pacientemente o marido voltar todas as noites de incursões misteriosas? Se liga, eu não sou esse tipo de mulher, e se você estava esperando isso de mim, meu caro, eu sinto muito." 

"Você se aliou ao Lord das Trevas para provar o quê? Que uma mulher também pode obter glórias, conseguir entrar para o círculo íntimo _dele_?" 

"Não" – ela o encarou com frieza – "eu me aliei para conquistar uma posição decente nessa droga de sociedade" – Ansara respondeu, furiosa – "para que o meu nome tenha algum significado, para que eu não tenha uma vida medíocre como a da minha mãe...eu jurei para mim mesma, Regulus, que nenhum homem jamais iria me humilhar...que eu seria capaz de cuidar de mim mesma, sem ter que depender de ninguém...e eu tenho conseguido algum êxito nesse ponto, se você não me atrapalhar, logicamente..." 

"Te atrapalhar?" – Regulus riu – "E desde quando eu atrapalhei você? Vamos, responda senhorita auto-suficiente..." 

"Você não me atrapalha" – ela respondeu simplesmente – "não ainda...eu relutei muito em ficar com você...eu tinha medo, entende? De que você me privasse da liberdade, me proibisse de fazer o que eu quisesse...mas então você insistiu, e eu acabei me apaixonando...e eu ainda não consigo entender como alguém como eu pode ser capaz de amar..."

Ela disse as últimas palavras, e virou-se para não ter de encará-lo. Fingia olhar para o horizonte, mas seus olhos embaçados não enxergavam nada além dos campos que cercavam a propriedade. Ficaram em silêncio durante muito tempo, cada um pensando na própria mesquinhez. Mas por fim, foi Regulus quem agiu primeiro. Delicadamente a puxou para si, e a abraçou como se ela fosse uma criança. Ele sentiu lágrimas quentes lhe encharcando o peito, mas não ligou. Ele entendia o que ela quis dizer...somente naquele momento ele percebeu que estavam ligados por um sentimento muito mais forte que ele podia supor. E haviam jurado lealdade eterna à mesma pessoa, alguém que poderia levá-los à glória – ou a ruína total. Em todo caso, pelo menos ele sabia que não estava mais sozinho...a solidão que ele imaginava experimentar um dia, quando tudo estivesse acabado – e ele não sabia como aquela história acabaria – já era passado. Ele tinha Ansara, e prometeu a si mesmo a ser o homem perfeito para ela.

"Vamos esquecer tudo, ok? Estamos juntos agora, e é isso o que importa" – ele sussurrou – "e eu também te amo..."

***

O tempo parecia passar depressa...ou eram tantos acontecimentos naquele período, que Regulus mal percebia as mudanças ao seu redor. Ele e Ansara continuavam juntos, e ele tinha certeza que grande parte da sua força vinha dela. Quando estavam juntos, ele sentia-se forte, poderoso, um homem cruel que todos temeriam. E era justamente essa sua ilusão, que ele alimentava dia após dia, que o levou a tomar atitudes extremas em suas atividades clandestinas. E Regulus começou a matar.

O ano de 1980 se iniciou sob forte tensão. A guerra, que já se estendia por dez anos, parecia não Ter um fim certo. Ninguém se arriscava a um palpite sobre o desfecho. No pronunciamento de Ano-Novo, publicado pelo Profeta Diário, Bartolomeu Chrouch, o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, prometia à população que "aquele ano seria o derradeiro ano dessa guerra insana" e que "nenhum esforço seria medido para conter aqueles que se denominavam Death Eaters, os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem".

Regulus riu, e atirou o jornal para o lado. Estava no pequeno apartamento que Ansara dividia com o irmão, e aproveitava que este não se encontrava, para ter um pouco de privacidade com a moça. Ela preparava o jantar, enquanto ele lia o jornal, em voz alta.

"Esse Crouch é um idiota!" – ele comentou. 

" Não o subestime, Regulus. Ninguém sabe do que esse velho arrogante é capaz...em todo o caso" – ela foi até a sala, e leu a entrevista de Crouch – "ele não pode passar por cima das leis do Ministério da Magia" – ela o beijou rapidamente – "e há tanto de nós lá dentro, que duvido que ele conseguiria passar qualquer lei mais rígida". – ela folheou o jornal, e leu a coluna social com interesse – "ah, olha só Regulus" – ela riu sarcasticamente – "parece que o seu irmão se casou..."

"Hum?"

"Eu não imaginava que ele tivesse uma vida própria, sabe...ou que alguma mulher realmente se interessasse por alguém estúpido como ele..."

"Só se for alguém estúpida como ele...daqui, deixa eu ler" – ele pegou o jornal, e leu a pequena nota. Por alguns instantes, ele se lembrou do dia do ataque à residência dos Potter – "idiota" – murmurou, largando o jornal. Nada que viesse de Sirius o interessava mais. O irmão estava definitivamente sepultado dentro da sua vida, assim como Andrômeda e outras pessoas da família que o decepcionaram de alguma forma. _" E um dia, todos eles perceberão que agiram como tolos durante esses anos...mas talvez já seja tarde demais"._

Ansara voltou para a cozinha, e o assunto daquele casamento ou o discurso de Crouch ficaram esquecidos. Severus chegou logo em seguida, para desagrado de Regulus. Não que ele tivesse algo contra o irmão de Ansara, mas ele não conseguia formar uma opinião sobre aquele homem. Sabia que ele também era um Death Eater, e velho amigo de Bellatrix e Rudolphus, desde a época de Hogwarts. E que apenas duas pessoas importavam para ele no mundo: a irmã, e uma velha amiga de infância, Helena. Isso ele podia constatar pela gentileza que ele empregava nas palavras quando se dirigia a qualquer uma das duas. E só. Isso era tudo o que Regulus conseguia absorver da complexa personalidade de Severus Snape.

Ansara recebeu o irmão com carinho, retirou a sua capa e a guardou com cuidado. Essa cena despertou o ciúmes de Regulus, embora fosse absurdo. Ignorou o gesto de Ansara, e cumprimentou Snape. Por fim, os três sentaram-se à mesa para jantar.

Depois do que pareceu um eterno silêncio, enquanto mastigavam, Severus falou, após tomar um longo gole de suco de abóbora. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Regulus percebeu a amargura na voz do outro homem.

" Karkaroff foi preso nessa última madrugada..." – comentou, em voz baixa – "ele caiu numa emboscada..."

Ansara mordeu os lábios, e pousou o garfo sobre a mesa.

"Como foi isso?" – sussurrou. 

"Não sei" – Severus deu de ombros – "mas agora o Ministério conseguiu por as mãos em alguém realmente grande...que sabe muita coisa a nosso respeito..." 

"Então você está preocupado porque Igor Karkaroff pode fornecer alguma informação, e não pelo fato dele ser seu amigo e agora estar nas mãos dos dementadores? Severus, ele é seu amigo!" 

"Acontece que numa situação como essa, não há espaço para a amizade" – o irmão retrucou – "você ainda não percebeu isso?"

Nem Severus nem Ansara disseram mais alguma coisa durante o resto do jantar. Regulus observou os irmãos, e não sabia a qual dos dois dar razão. Era uma situação totalmente nova, pensou. Até aquele momento, poucos Death Eaters haviam sido presos, e mesmo aqueles que haviam sido enviados para Azkaban, não pertenciam ao círculo íntimo do Lord das Trevas. Mas Karkaroff, Regulus conhecia. E sentiu um aperto na boca do estômago...um sentimento muito próximo ao medo.

Naquela noite, e nas seguintes, durante todo o resto daquele inverno, Regulus freqüentemente tinha pesadelos com Azkaban. Sonhava com centenas de dementadores o encurralando, e podia sentir o frio e o desespero tomando conta de si. Nessas noites, acordava banhado de suor, e não conseguia voltar a dormir antes do amanhecer. 

Ao mesmo tempo, novas prisões foram efetuadas, e os primeiros Death Eaters começaram a morrer pelas mãos dos aurors. E foi naquela época que Crouch autorizou o uso das Maldições Imperdoáveis...

E conforme a primavera se aproximava, Regulus percebia também que Ansara aos poucos se afastava dele. Ele não sabia dizer se havia algo de errado entre ambos. Nenhuma briga, nenhum desentendimento...mas nos poucos momentos que passavam juntos, ela parecia distante. Como se...

"...há outra pessoa, Ansara?" – Regulus cansara de esperar ela falar. Cansara das mentiras fracas, das noites em que ela estava ausente... 

"Regulus...se eu tentasse lhe falar antes...você não entenderia... "

"Eu não quero que você explique...quero que diga sim, ou não!! "

"Ok, há outra pessoa...mas não é como você está pensando...aliás, ele pensa que estamos juntos, mas Regulus...eu amo você!! "

"Mas você está me traindo!!" – ele gritou – "me traindo!!" 

"Você vai entender, quando tudo acabar...me dê mais alguns dias...eu preciso que você tenha paciência." 

"Eu não sou idiota, Ansara! E estou cansado de fazer papel de palhaço." – Regulus olhou mais uma vez para Ansara – "eu acho melhor tudo terminar por aqui..."

Ele não ouviu as palavras de desculpas dela. Não a ouviu chorar, tampouco. Porque ele próprio fora obrigado a sufocar as próprias lágrimas.

Naquela noite, ele bebeu além da conta. Arrastou-se até Grimmald Place, e deixou-se cair na cama, de roupa e tudo. Quando ele acordasse, talvez ele pensasse que tudo aquilo não passara de um pesadelo. Como aqueles que ele tinha quase toda noite agora.

Mas o dia amanheceu. E ele dormiu mais do que devia. E quando estava quase na hora do almoço, ouviu Kreacher, o elfo-doméstico, chamá-lo. Seu primeiro impulso foi de esmurrar a criatura. Mas conteve-se.

"O senhor tem visitas, mestre" – disse, fazendo uma reverência exagerada. 

"Quem esta aí?" – perguntou, levantando-se. 

"Kreacher não saber, não senhor...mas é um homem, senhor... "

"Ok, avise-o que já vou descer..."

Cinco minutos mais tarde já estava entrando na sala de estar. Havia um homem ali, olhando a velha tapeçaria com um ar curioso. Mas quando ele se virou, e seus olhares se encontraram, Regulus soube, de alguma forma, que o pesadelo não acabara ao acordar.

Os lábios de Severus Snape moveram-se lentamente...

"Ansara foi presa, Black!"

***

Demorou alguns instantes para que Regulus conseguisse absorver a informação. Olhou para o rosto do outro homem, e só conseguiu enxergar o desgosto em seu olhar duro e frio. Ficaram assim, em silêncio, cada qual pesando a sua dor. Regulus entendeu que apenas eles dois se importavam com aquela informação. Ninguém mais ligaria para o fato de uma garota de vinte e poucos anos ter sido presa. Principalmente ela sendo o que era.

Regulus virou-se bruscamente, de costas para Severus, que continuava impassível. Mordeu os lábios, e fez força para não chorar. Pelo menos não ali.

"Você...você bebe alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigado. Eu só vim avisá-lo. Achei que deveria saber."

"Sim, sim, claro...er...obrigado..." – Regulus serviu-se de uma dose dupla de firewhisk, e afundou-se numa poltrona – "sente-se, Severus...e me conte como foi que aconteceu. Porque ontem" – e lembrar-se da noite anterior lhe doeu fundo no peito – "eu a deixei a salvo no seu apartamento."

"Ela foi presa essa madrugada...eram umas cinco horas, mais ou menos, quando os aurors bateram no apartamento. Eu não estava em casa, eu passei a noite fora...mas agora há pouco, quando eu voltei, tudo estava revirado...e ela foi levada, havia um bilhete" – "ele tirou de dentro das vestes um pedaço de pergaminho amassado" – "eu não posso mais voltar para lá...há provas mais que suficientes para me prenderem também..."

"Mas porquê ela foi presa? Se não foi flagrante...porquê? "

"Há muita coisa que Ansara deixou de contar a você, porque sabia que não seria compreendida...ela fez mais para a causa do que você poderia supor, Black...."

"Então porque não me conta?" – Regulus perguntou, com um quê de irritação na voz – "talvez eu possa dar um jeito... "

"Será?" – o outro perguntou incrédulo – "duvido...mas em todo caso..." – Severus suspirou – "você conhece o _Witch's Place_, não?"

"Claro" – Regulus recordou a boate que Rabastan Lestrange inaugurara no final do ano anterior, tendo Lucius Malfoy como sócio oculto. O local era freqüentado apenas por bruxos e bruxas da alta sociedade, em sua maioria puro-sangues simpatizantes do Lord das Trevas. Mas muitos filhos de famílias ilustres do governo também o freqüentavam – "eu estive lá uma ou duas vezes."

"Pois bem...foi em janeiro...numa noite em que você estava em missão. Eu havia combinado de sair com a Helena" – Severus enrubesceu – "de irmos à maldita boate...pois bem, Ansara não quis ficar sozinha em casa. Ela resolveu vir conosco." – Severus fez uma pausa – "Naquela noite, o local não estava muito cheio. Bellatrix e Rudolphus estavam por lá, e nós nos sentamos na mesma mesa. Chegaram, pouco depois, um grupo de rapazes. Eu não os conhecia, mas parece que sua prima sim. Ela pediu a Rabastan que providenciasse a melhor mesa para eles. _"Quem são?"_ – eu perguntei. Ela simplesmente respondeu _"Alguns conhecidos."_ Não demorou muito para que eles a chamassem, ela foi até a mesa, e permaneceu com eles alguns minutos. Depois, voltou para a nossa mesa, e chamou Ansara. As duas foram para os fundos da boate, onde ninguém podia vê-las ou ouvi-las. Quando Ansara e Bellatrix voltaram, foram diretamente à mesa dos rapazes. 

"E o que aconteceu depois?" – Regulus perguntou, sentindo uma súbita pontada de ciúmes – "o que eles falaram? Quem eram eles?"

Severus não se abalou com a enxurrada de perguntas. Continuou no mesmo tom frio e impassível.

"Eu não ouvi o que eles conversaram...você quer saber quem eram? Eram filhos de figurões do Ministério da Magia...Bartolomeu Crouch Jr e Aurelius Fudge, entre eles. Foi ao lado do filho do Fudge que Ansara se sentou, foi com ele que ela conversou a noite toda..." 

"E depois?"

"Depois? Depois eles se encontraram...várias vezes...ele parecia realmente apaixonado pela minha irmã..." – Severus suspirou, e parecia que uma nuvem cinzenta havia baixado sobre seus olhos – "eu não sei o que aconteceu ontem..."

Regulus olhou para o outro homem. Em outros tempos, seria capaz de sentir pena. Mas agora, a única coisa que sentia era um imenso vazio. Mas as últimas palavras de Severus foram suficientes para despertar alguma reação em Regulus:

"Procure sua prima Bellatrix...talvez ela saiba de alguma coisa."

Severus se foi, e Regulus não disse mais palavra alguma. Viu-o partir, mas esperava encontrá-lo em breve. No entanto, nos dias que se seguiram, o irmão de Ansara sumiu, e ninguém sabia onde ele estava. E os dois jamais voltaram a se encontrar novamente.

***

Os meses entre a primavera e o verão foram o verdadeiro inferno de Regulus. Não havia um único dia em que ele não amaldiçoasse todo o ministério pela prisão de Ansara. Tentar esclarecer os fatos que acabaram por mandá-la para Azkaban também parecia impossível. Procurou Bellatrix, como o próprio Severus havia recomendado, mas as palavras de sua prima fizeram com que sua raiva apenas aumentasse:

"Ela estava em missão, Regulus...não foi difícil para Ansara fazer com que o idiota do Fudge ficasse caidinho por ela... "

"Você quer me dizer que...que ela o seduziu? "

Bellatrix o encarou surpresa:

"Então você acreditou que _ela _tivesse sido seduzida? Sinceramente, Regulus, você é um estúpido, e até me envergonha dizer que você é meu primo. Em que mundo você acha que vivemos?" – ela o encarou, e ele recuou, assustado com a ferocidade do olhar dela – "nós temos que usar todas as armas que temos, e quando se é mulher, temos uma vantagem sobre os homens...vocês todos são uns fracos, diante de uma mulher jovem e bonita...capaz de levar qualquer homem a loucura...de faze-los falar qualquer segredo..."

"Você é muito baixa, Bellatrix!!!" – ele gritou furioso – "porque _você_ não se sujeitou a esse papel imundo?"

"Porque eu sou uma mulher casada e fiel ao meu marido, Regulus." – ela respondeu, ignorando a reação dele - "Isso não ia ser nada positivo para a minha imagem de esposa dedicada, não?"

"Mas o dia em que o Lord das Trevas exigir que você vá para a cama de algum figurão do Ministério, você não será capaz de recusar não é mesmo?" 

"Ele jamais exigiria isso de mim" – Bellatrix sorriu, superior – "eu estou muito acima dessas mesquinharias, Regulus...isso é serviço para essas novatas, como a sua namorada Ansara, ou a amiguinha do Severus, Helena..." 

"MAS ANSARA FOI PRESA!!! "

"Isso não é culpa minha...e não grite comigo, Regulus...você não vai conseguir me irritar com esse seu acesso de raiva. Recomponha-se, porque teremos uma missão em breve, e você terá que contar com todas as suas energias..." 

"E você não vai fazer nada para ajudar Ansara?" 

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer sem dar a minha cara a tapa, Regulus, e não estou disposta a me arriscar pela sua namorada..."

***

O ódio levara Regulus ao extremo de sua crueldade, e uma frieza que ele jamais poderia imaginar, se apoderou dele. Cada vez que saía a noite, e percorria as ruas de Londres, ele procurava pelos culpados pela prisão de Ansara. Ele não sabia o nome dos aurores que a prenderam, mas isso não o importava: qualquer um deles que cruzasse o seu caminho, ele o capturava, e tentava, a qualquer custo, a obter alguma informação sobre Ansara. 

Mas o seu desejo de vingança foi subitamente substituído pelo dever que tinha para com o Lord das Trevas. E no início de junho Voldemort convocou todos os Death Eaters que estavam espalhados pelo país. Era a primeira vez que ele chamava á sua presença até os mais inferiores de seus seguidores. Mas ninguém, além dos seus mais fiéis seguidores sabia o que ele planejava.

Reuniram-se num velho cemitério abandonado, todos vestidos de preto, e devidamente encapuzados. Regulus estava ali, entre a maioria, não no seleto círculo do qual Bellatrix, Rudolphus e Lucius faziam parte. Mas ele podia ouvir cada palavra daquela voz fria que ele aprendera a temer desde o início...

"Chega de pequenos ataques...chega de dominarmos vilas insignificantes...isso ainda não desestabilizou os amantes de trouxas e sangue-ruins, homens como Albus Dumbledore" – Voldemort sorriu friamente – "ele ainda não conhece suficientemente o meu poder...então, eu quero dar a ele uma pequena amostra do que sou capaz...da minha força e crueldade..."

Regulus ouvia aquelas palavras sem emitir som algum. Estava atordoado com o poder que emanava do _seu_ Lord. Naqueles poucos instantes em que Voldemort discursava, ele conseguiu esquecer Ansara. Apenas ansiava ouvir mais, e descobrir o que o esperava.

"...então, decidi que seria interessante mostrar para Dumbledore um pouco da nossa força...bem próxima do seu nariz torto..."

Alguns riram nervosamente, mas a maioria permaneceu em silêncio. Aquele não era o melhor momento para brincadeiras.

"Primeiramente, eu pensei em Hogwarts...mas os nossos informantes nos revelaram que nunca aquele castelo esteve tão protegido, e precisaríamos de meses para desfazer todos os feitiços de proteção...então, eu descartei a idéia, porque tenho pressa!! Então, recebi outra notícia, dessa vez mais promissora...parece que o nosso distinto diretor esqueceu-se que Hogsmeade também pode nos oferecer uma grande diversão...o que eu quero lhes dizer, meus caros Death Eaters, é que em trinta de junho próximo, no dia em que os alunos de Hogwarts voltam para casa..."

Um murmúrio de aprovação passou entre os Death Eaters. Mas Regulus sentiu as pernas tremerem. Aquele seria o maior ataque do Lord das Trevas a uma aldeia.

"...obviamente, o ataque começará pela estação, no momento do embarque, e se estenderá por todo o vilarejo. Se vocês forem competentes o suficiente, ao cair da noite, Hogsmeade estará em nossas mãos. E então Dumbledore não terá muito mais o que fazer, a não ser esperar que Hogwarts caia também..." – Voldemort voltou-se para os seus seguidores mais próximos – "eu quero que vocês se organizem em quatro grandes grupos" - apontou para Lucius, Bellatrix, Rudolphus e Avery – "escolham quem vocês quiserem para segui-los. E não falhem!!"

Subitamente, o Lord os deixou. Os Death Eaters começaram a se dispersar, e Regulus ficou por ali, andando entre os túmulos abandonados. Os quatro escolhidos por Voldemort para liderar os outros conversavam em voz baixa. De repente, a voz de Bellatrix sobressaiu-se das demais, e as suas palavras encheram a noite morna:

"Nem pense, nisso, Rudolphus...pela primeira vez estou a frente de algo realmente grandioso, e você quer me impedir? Não, de jeito nenhum..."

Rudolphus dissera mais alguma coisa, mas Bellatrix o ignorou. Ela dirigiu-se para o lugar onde Regulus se encontrava.

"Você vem comigo" – ela disse, apressadamente, e ele a seguiu – "e no dia do ataque, você vai estar ao meu lado também" – Bellatrix esfregou os olhos com força, e encarou o primo. E só então Regulus percebeu que ela chorara – "talvez assim eu consiga acalmar a fúria de Rudolphus" – ela tentou sorrir – "não que eu precise de alguma proteção, isso nunca..." 

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Bellatrix parou e sentou-se sobre uma lápide. Levou algum tempo para responder a Regulus:

"Esqueça, não vale a pena" – ele franziu os olhos, desconcertado – "ok, Rudolphus é um tolo, e por isso me trata como tal...mas eu quero provar para ele que apesar de mulher, eu posso agir como qualquer outro Death Eater...até o Lord das Trevas já percebeu isso, mas meu querido esposo acha que eu devo ficar em casa, como a minha linda irmã, enquanto a parte realmente divertida fica por conta dos homens..." 

"Narcisa está grávida, você não quer que ela, com aquela barriga, lute ao nosso lado, não?" 

"Ela é uma fraca!! O interesse por essa guerra se resume apenas ao quanto Lucius pode vir a lucrar, quando formos vitoriosos. Enquanto isso, ela vive a sua vida insossa, ao lado daquela cunhada sem-graça dela, Lucila..." – Bellatrix voltou-se para Regulus – "Você não sabe o quanto me deixou satisfeita saber que você não se envolveu seriamente com a irmã do Lucius...eu sinto muito por Ansara, ela sim era a mulher ideal para você..." – sorriu friamente – "alguma notícia dela?"

"Ela está em Azkaban, foi a única informação que consegui obter..."

"Era preferível morrer, a ser enterrada viva naquele lugar..." – ela murmurou, mas Regulus já não a escutava mais. Toda a excitação da reunião já se desvanecera, e a angústia por Ansara voltara em dobro. Amaldiçoou Bellatrix por ter trazido aquele assunto a tona novamente. Ele queria esquecer, deixar de pensar...

***

Mas quando ele pensava que nada mais havia a ser feito, recebeu em sua casa um bilhete curto, de poucas palavras, porém dizia tudo o que ele esperava naqueles últimos meses...

__

"Estou livre, em Somerset, com minha mãe...encontre-me nas colinas.

Com amor,

A.S."

Livre!! Ansara estava livre. Ele não parou para pensar como ela havia sido libertada...fugir? Impossível. Nenhum ser humano jamais escapara de Azkaban antes...

Regulus deixou qualquer conjectura de lado, e decidiu procurá-la. Era o dia vinte e nove de junho, e o sol brilhava em Londres...ele consultou o relógio, tinha tempo suficiente para buscá-la, e partirem juntos para Hogsmeade...não informou a ninguém onde ia, o que pretendia fazer...apenas precisava vê-la, mais uma vez...

***

Ela o esperava sentada sobre uma das muitas colinas que cercavam a pequena vila onde nascera e fora criada. Era um lugar especial para Ansara, e sempre que possível passava ali tardes inteiras...lembrava-se da sua infância, dos anos inocentes que vivera ali, quando brincava com Severus e Helena, sem qualquer tipo de preocupação...mas agora, estava prestes a tomar a decisão mais difícil da sua vida, e ela sabia que não tinha mais forças para continuar ao lado de Regulus...isso significaria ser uma Death Eater para o resto da sua vida...

Estavam agora frente a frente, após meses de separação. Ansara deixou-se beijar, ser amada por Regulus. Enquanto seus corpos se uniam, sobre aqueles campos, longe de qualquer coisa que pudesse atrapalha-los, ela se permitiu ser feliz apenas mais uma vez. Porque ela sabia que depois que deixasse Regulus ir embora, sozinho, parte de si se perderia também.

Mas Regulus não imaginava o que se passava na mente de Ansara. Depois de amarem-se, ele a puxou para si, acariciou os cabelos negros que se espalhavam pelo seu peito, queria protegê-la de qualquer mal. Prometeu que nada mais aconteceria a ela, mesmo que para isso ele tivesse que morrer. Não tocou no assunto da prisão, os motivos que a levaram a ser presa, Azkaban, nada disso. Ele não queria faze-la sofrer mais uma vez.

Ansara levantou-se, e recompôs suas vestes, prendeu os cabelos numa longa trança. Regulus a observava, sorrindo, mas ela era incapaz de retribuir o gesto. Na verdade, não o encarava. Em meio aos seus pensamentos confusos, ela procurava uma saída menos dolorosa para ambos...

Regulus... – ela começou, e percebeu que agora não poderia mais parar – eu vou ter que...que partir...para longe... 

"O quê? Como assim?" – ele levantou-se, surpreso – "não estou entendendo..."

"Escute, eu não agüento mais, entendeu? Eu não posso mais me arriscar a ser presa, a me envolver em qualquer ação arriscada..."

"Você está querendo cair fora? Ansara, você ficou louca?"

"Não! Regulus, é por você que eu estou fazendo isso, você tem que acreditar em mim..." 

"Não, espere, me escute... eu vim buscá-la para ficar ao meu lado, levá-la a Hogsmeade comigo amanhã..." – ele a interrompeu, ansioso. 

"O quê?" – perguntou, confusa. 

"Hogsmeade, Ansara...o grande golpe contra Dumbledore, a tomada da aldeia...ora, vamos, isso não vai ser nada diferente do que já foi feito em outros lugares?" 

"Você está querendo dizer que veio até aqui, para me levar à guerra, quando eu acabo de lhe dizer que eu quero cair fora disso tudo? Será que você ainda não entendeu?"

"Por que você está dizendo isso?! Você sabe muito bem que não pode simplesmente cair fora, dizer adeus!!"

"MAS EU NÃO QUERO VOLTAR PARA AZKABAN!!" – ela gritou, desesperada – "você não imagina nem a metade dos horrores que eu passei, Regulus! Eu não desejo isso nem para o meu pior inimigo..." 

"ENTÃO VOCÊ É UMA FRACA!! Uma idiota!! escute aqui, garota, qualquer outro homem no meu lugar já a teria chamado de meretriz, ou coisa pior, diante do que você fez. Vamos, me diga, o Fudge é melhor na cama do que eu? Ou você se entregou a esse papel ordinário apenas pela luxúria?" 

"Você não tem o direito de falar assim de mim...você sabe que eu te amo, Regulus...só que agora eu estou percebendo que você está cego de ciúmes...não dá mais para continuar, nem ao seu lado, nem ao lado das Trevas..." 

"Isso significa que você está nos traindo?"

"Eu não estou traindo ninguém...apenas estou deixando de lutar..." 

"Você sabe que quem não está a favor do Lord das Trevas, está contra ele, não?" – um brilho fanático passou pelos olhos de Regulus, e ele agarrou com força o braço de Ansara – "hein?" 

"Eu não sei o que está havendo com você, Regulus, mas sei que isso nada tem a ver com o Lord...é você, não é? Você quer que eu esteja a seu lado, a qualquer custo? Mas eu vou repetir: não vou voltar. Eu quero cuidar da minha vida, viver...mesmo que isso signifique deixar você, caso não me acompanhe nessa nova fase..."

Ele a encarou. Agora sabia que era definitivo.

"Eu não posso abandonar tudo, Ansara...outras coisas estariam em jogo..."

"Eu sei...sua família, seus amigos, seu nome...eu disse uma vez que nós éramos muito diferentes...e agora eu vejo que eu tinha razão. Eu jamais deveria Ter deixado me envolver dessa forma." 

"Então isso significa o fim?" – ele perguntou desesperado – "assim?" 

"Eu acho que sim..." – a moça sufocou as lágrimas – "vai...é melhor que tudo termine assim."

"Eu não posso lhe deixar assim...porra, eu te amo!!"

"Nessa vida que você quer levar, Regulus, não há lugar para o amor...não há, e é por isso que nós devemos nos separar aqui. E por favor, não me procure mais..."

Ansara virou-se abruptamente, e desceu aos tropeços a colina, e logo sumiu nos campos em torno dali. Regulus não a seguiu. Ele ainda procurava compreender as últimas palavras dela, mas ainda assim, apesar da mágoa, sabia que continuava disposto a qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta. 

No entanto, Regulus só não imaginava que, para ter a liberdade de volta, Ansara consentira em fazer "concessões" ao Ministério da Magia. Alguns nomes não foram suficientes para libertá-la. _Eles_ queriam mais. Estavam desesperados por qualquer informação valiosa. E naquele fim de tarde, vinte e quatro horas antes do ataque a Hogsmeade, alguns agentes ministeriais já sabiam que Ansara Snape estivera fora várias horas. Eles já a aguardavam quando ela chegou a casa. E ela percebeu que mentir significava voltar para Azkaban, e isso já estava acima de suas forças.

__

"Eu não tenho mais nomes, porém haverá um ataque á Hogsmeade amanhã. Mas não conheço os detalhes..."

***

O dia trinta de junho de 1980 entrou para a história da magia como o dia em que as forças inimigas finalmente empataram durante uma batalha. Talvez, se não tivesse havido um informante, o golpe para Dumbledore teria sido devastador. Mas no último momento, houve a chance de defesa. E se o ataque à estação de Hogsmeade fora violento o suficiente para provocar a morte de vários alunos, o contra-ataque devastou o local. Dos Death Eaters que efetuaram o primeiro e principal ataque, poucos conseguiram sobreviver ou escapar à prisão.

Como uma onda, grupo após grupo de Death Eaters atacaram. Primeiro, a estação. Mas o desastre foi contido, pelo menos por algum tempo, enquanto os outros se espalhavam por Hogsmeade. Casas foram invadidas, lojas saqueadas, pais de família arrastados para a rua, acusados de colaboracionistas de Dumbledore, condenados sem chance de defesa. Naquele começo de noite, o terror ousou tocar o mais seguro dos refúgios para bruxos na época. Mas do alto, montados em vassouras, aurores, homens e mulheres revidavam o ataque. Em grandes blocos, defendiam a cidade, e a muito custo, forçavam os Death Eaters para a orla da Floresta Proibida, para as colinas, para o inferno.

Inferno!

Regulus se perdera do seu grupo. Acuado, ele fugiu para as sombras da Floresta, onde o sol já havia se posto há muito tempo. Ele ouviu passos atrás de si, virou-se, e antes que o seu perseguidor se desse conta, um raio verde cruzou o ar...Regulus não se deteve. Deu meia volta, procurou rumar de volta para a aldeia, cruzando um pedaço da Floresta. Assim, conseguiu despistar qualquer outro auror que estivesse em seu encalço. Ofegante, enxergou as primeiras construções de Hogsmeade.

Era uma casa, e aparentemente abandonada. Não era possível que houvesse algum morador ali dentro, mas havia movimento no enorme jardim. Duas pessoas duelavam. Mesmo no escuro, ele reconhecia os longos cabelos esvoaçantes de Bellatrix a sua frente. A sombra dela não permitia que ele visse o oponente, mas Regulus não entendia porque ela tirara o capuz. Devia haver um bom motivo para que ela revelasse a sua identidade.

Um feitiço saiu da varinha de Bellatrix, e acertou o inimigo. Como se ele voasse, ergueu-se no ar, e chocou-se contra uma velha fonte. O impacto fora forte o suficiente para que parte da pedra que cercava a construção se quebrasse. As nuvens se afastaram, e a luz da lua cheia iluminou o jardim. Regulus, ainda oculto, reconheceu o sorriso cínico nos lábios do homem.

Era Sirius.

Tomado pelo horror, Regulus viu Bellatrix avançar, e a menos de dois metros, ser estuporada por Sirius. Ela cambaleou, e por instantes, ele viu o choque estampado no rosto dela. Porém, ela não desmaiara...

"Isso é tudo o que você pode fazer?" – ela gritou.

Regulus esperou, mas não houve resposta. Bellatrix, embora estivesse prestes a cair, avançou mais uma vez. E foi então que toda a razão o abandonou, e em instantes ele tomou a decisão mais arriscada da sua vida. Aproveitando que estava oculto, no momento em que a prima levantara a varinha, ele apontou a sua própria...

__

"Estupefaça!"

O reflexo rápido, Bellatrix virou-se a tempo de ver o rosto de Regulus diante de si, mas ela não pôde fazer mais nada. Finalmente o seu corpo desabou, desmaiado.

Regulus correu para o ponto onde Sirius caíra, o coração ainda batendo forte. Aproximou-se do irmão cuidadosamente, pensando que este estava desacordado. Mas uma mão firme agarrou o seu pescoço, e os seus olhares se encontraram.

"Me larga!!" – Regulus gritou, agarrando o pulso de Sirius – "eu disse para me largar!!" – gritou novamente, puxando com força o braço do outro, se afastando – "sou eu, Regulus" – finalmente disse, tirando o capuz – "você precisa sair daqui..."

"Você acha que vou acreditar em você?" – Sirius respondeu, com a voz fraca – "vocês armaram muito bem a armadilha..."

"Escuta aqui, eu poderia muito bem lhe entregar de bandeja, mas estou dando a chance de você viver..."

"Eu vou ficar eternamente grato" – o outro zombou – "pela sua grande generosidade."

"Talvez você merecesse mesmo ficar aqui até ser capturado" – Regulus respondeu, esticando o braço para que Sirius pudesse se levantar. 

Apoiou-o em seu ombro, e juntos saíram lentamente daquele jardim. Estavam numa rua deserta, mas a apenas um quarteirão da rua principal de Hogsmeade. 

"Você vai estar seguro aqui?" – Regulus perguntou, ajudando-o a encostar num muro. 

"Eu estou mais seguro que você...eu posso emitir um sinal" – disse, com a voz cada vez mais fraca – "mas se você quer salvar a sua pele, acho melhor que vá embora..."

Sirius levantou a varinha, e dela saíram fagulhas de fogo, que formaram no ar o desenho de uma fênix.

"Vá" – ele disse – "e obrigado..."

Regulus não respondeu. Na esquina, viu a sombra de pelo menos dois homens correndo. Voltou, às pressas pelo mesmo caminho que fizera, e penetrou mais uma vez nas brumas do jardim. Dali, escondido, viu quando dois aurores levaram Sirius. Sentindo-se mais leve, caminhou até a velha fonte, e com cuidado, cobriu o rosto de Bellatrix novamente com o capuz, e ergueu-a no colo. Espantou-o o fato dela parecer tão leve e delicada. Enquanto a segurava, sentiu algo pegajoso que escorria por entre as pernas dela, mas naquela hora não deu importância para o fato. 

Percorreu várias centenas de metros lentamente, fugindo da cidade e embrenhando-se cada vez mais na Floresta, até um ponto em que pudesse achar ajuda. Mas chegou a conclusão que, se não fosse apenas por ele, jamais sairiam dali. Tentou desaparatar, mas lembrou-se de que toda aquela região estava enfeitiçada...ele próprio passara a madrugada lançado feitiços anti-desaparatantes, para evitar a fuga da população. E agora via que estavam presos na própria armadilha.

Bellatrix pesava em seus braços, então ele a acomodou por alguns instantes, antes de prosseguirem. Precisavam atingir a estrada que ligava Hogsmeade a Londres, se quisessem escapar. Ela murmurou algo ininteligível, mas parecia estar despertando.

"Bella...você está me ouvindo? Você consegue andar?"

"Onde nós estamos?" – ela respondeu, entre resmungos – "eu estava lutando..."

"Sim, estava...e agora nós estamos voltando para casa." 

"Eu não quero voltar...Rudolphus...ele vai ficar furioso comigo..."

"Não, não vai...você está a salvo..."

"...ele não queria que eu lutasse..."

"Você tem muita coragem..."

"...e você é um covarde!!" – ela o encarou – "eu ia matá-lo...o que você fez?"

"Eu não fiz nada". – Regulus mentiu – "eu a encontrei caída, e a estou levando embora..."

"Você mente...eu sei disso...- murmurou, fechando os olhos – me leva logo daqui..."

Caminharam mais alguns metros, e já estavam livres. Dali, desaparataram direto para a casa dos Lestrange. Rudolphus ainda não estava lá, e Regulus temeu que ele tivesse sido capturado. Acomodou Bellatrix no quarto do casal, e para seu horror, diante da luz, percebeu que o líquido que escorria pelas pernas dela era sangue. Olhou atordoado para a prima, mas esta não lhe disse nada. Apenas o seu olhar refletia o ódio que ela sentia, e pela primeira vez ele teve medo daqueles olhos...assassinos.

***

"Rudolphus não deixou que eu a visse pela manhã, titia" – uma voz fina e irritante tomou conta da casa, e Regulus, que mal dormira, despertara irritado. Estava jogado sobre a cama, ainda com a roupa do dia anterior. Permaneceu estático, ouvindo as vozes dois andares abaixo, sem coragem para enfrentar o novo dia. A voz continuava – "Ele achou que a minha presença pudesse perturbá-la, sabe...ela não estava com o melhor dos humores."

"Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, Narcisa" – outra voz, e Regulus reconheceu como sendo da sua mãe – "eu só não entendo porque Bellatrix não contou para ninguém que estava grávida."

Regulus lembrou-se do sangue. Sentiu o estômago se afundar.

"Eu acho que ela não estava nada feliz...pelo menos, não no começo. Mas Rudolphus queria muito um filho, e ela acabou aceitando. Eu, logicamente, percebi que algo estava diferente...a senhora sabe como o nosso corpo muda. Ela acabou abrindo o jogo, e eu fiquei muito contente...muito mesmo, eu falei para ela, os nossos bebês vão ter poucos meses de diferença, estudarão juntos...mas acho que isso não a animou...e então, ontem eles inventaram de participar de uma caçada, ela não devia ter ido, mas insistiu...e acabou perdendo a criança..."

Cansado de ouvir a conversa do seu quarto, Regulus levantou-se e, lentamente encaminhou-se para o andar de baixo. Na sala de estar, encontrou sua mãe e Narcisa. Há vários meses ele não via a prima, e surpreendeu-se ao perceber o quanto a gravidez já estava adiantada. Ela estava radiante, e Regulus sabia que o bebê seria um grande triunfo para Narcisa, principalmente agora – e ele sentiu o estômago afundar – que Bellatrix não estava mais grávida. Era, ao mesmo tempo, um herdeiro tanto para os Black, quanto para os Malfoy.

"Eu estava me perguntando se você não iria sair daquela cama hoje, Regulus" – sua mãe disse, ao modo de bom dia . 

"Bom dia, mamãe" – ele respondeu de mau-humor, e se jogou numa poltrona – "como vai, Narcisa?" 

"Eu estou ótima" – ela acomodou-se melhor no sofá, e o encarou friamente – "mas a Bellatrix passou muito mal essa noite. Eu vim aqui justamente para tentar entender o que houve na caçada de ontem à noite" – ela piscou levemente o olho, de modo tão discreto que sua tia não percebeu. 

"Foi o Rudolphus quem mandou você aqui?"

"Não...eu vim por conta própria...precisava contar o que aconteceu para a sua mãe."

"Você não precisa inventar histórias infantis para ela" – ele respondeu, virando-se para a mãe – "eu acho que ela tem idéia do que se passou ontem à noite..."

Dizendo isso, ele desceu as escadas para a cozinha, e sentou-se a mesa para tomar café. Ouviu Narcisa dizer qualquer coisa à sua mãe – talvez alguma desculpa – e instantes depois ela estava na outra ponta da mesa, e o encarava ferozmente.

"O que você pretendia, matar a minha irmã?"

"O quê? Você ficou louca?"

"O Rudolphus me contou a versão da Bellatrix para ontem à noite...ela estava grávida, você sabia?"

"Se ela estava grávida, o problema era dela, não meu."

"Você a atrapalhou...e por isso ela está furiosa com você."

"Narcisa, apenas um conselho meu: não se meta nessa história. Não se envolva, se você não quiser arcar com as consequências depois. E de uma vez por todas, comece a pensar por si mesma, saia da sombra da Bellatrix...você não é mais uma criança."

"Eu só estou fazendo o que eu acho certo...Regulus...eu não iria suportar se alguma coisa acontecesse a qualquer um de vocês...você, o Lucius, a Bellatrix...todos nós...estamos do mesmo lado, não é? Então para que arriscar tudo isso por...por..." 

"Pelo meu irmão?"

Narcisa o encarou mais uma vez, surpresa. Regulus continuou:

"É nisso que você queria chegar, não?"

"Regulus, eu sinto muito, mas nós estamos numa guerra, não? O que você pode fazer se ele escolheu lutar do outro lado?"

"Então vamos colocar a questão de um outro modo...se você estivesse no meu lugar, e a Andrômeda no lugar do Sirius...o que você faria?"

Houve um silêncio constrangedor entre ambos. Narcisa não encontrou palavras para responder a altura da questão de Regulus, mas sentia a raiva crescer dentro de si. Exatamente do que, ela não sabia.

"Eu não vou discutir mais com você, Regulus...eu não sei o que você está pretendendo, eu só sei que já estou cansada...de tudo. Talvez você tenha razão, eu seja mesmo uma idiota." – ela riu amargamente – "Ou ainda esteja na infãncia, quando tudo era muito mais simples...você se lembra? É engraçado ver aonde nós chegamos..."

Ela deixou-o, e Regulus terminou a refeição sozinho. Refletiu sobre as palavras da prima, e imaginou se ela teria coragem de dizer as mesmas coisas ao marido ou à Bellatrix. Ele duvidava. Narcisa sempre fora fraca, sem qualquer opinião sobre os assuntos da família. Era difícil imaginá-la contra qualquer um deles, e mesmo assim, era igualmente difícil adivinhar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ela ficara chocada quando ele, Regulus, comparara Andrômeda a Sirius, e ele desconfiou que ela não rompera com a irmã, como toda a família fizera quando Andrômeda saiu de casa para se casar com um sangue-ruim. Se ele levantasse essa polêmica, provavelmente Narcisa seria obrigada a dizer se ainda mantinha contato com a irmã.

Porém, as preocupações acerca de Narcisa logo deram lugar aos seus reais problemas, e Regulus, pela primeira vez em dois dias, teve tempo para pensar em Ansara. Mas desta vez, ele esperava que ela o procurasse para pedir desculpas, e voltasse atrás na sua decisão de desistir de tudo. Porque ele sabia que sua vida como Death Eater só teria ainda algum sentido, se ela estivesse ao seu lado. E se ela realmente não voltasse, então ele tomaria uma decisão...

Regulus passou o dia todo em casa, lendo os jornais que noticiavam, em caráter de urgência, o ataque a Hogsmeade. Um deles levantava a possibilidade de ter havido traição, que o resultado esperado seria a chacina de todos estudantes de Hogwarts. Regulus leu o saldo de mortos: não chegara nem a dez adolescentes, alguns aurors, e meia dúzia de moradores incautos...aquilo não era, nem de longe, expressivo para a causa. Outros ataques haviam surtido muito mais efeito. Ele jogou-se na cama, e tentou entender, com toda a sua racionalidade, a razão de tudo aquilo. E, quando a vitória fosse conquistada, qual seria o seu papel na Nova Ordem.

Somente na manhã seguinte ele teve notícias dos Lestrange. Rudolphus o chamava urgente, para uma reunião em sua casa...era apenas esse o recado, sem qualquer explicação. Regulus hesitou em atendê-lo imediatamente, e só partiu para a residência da sua prima após o almoço. 

Foi Rudolphus quem o atendeu pessoalmente, e levou-o para a sala de estar. Observando melhor o marido de sua prima, Regulus entendeu porque ele era temido até mesmo entre os Death Eaters. Rudolphus estava sério, e seu semblante, sombrio, expressava o mais puro ódio. Enquanto servia firewhisk, seus movimentos eram lentos, porém precisos. E seus olhos, frios, pareciam capazes de petrificar quem os encarasse. No entanto, aguardou que Regulus tomasse alguns goles da bebida, antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Era o seu silêncio, inclusive, que o tornava ainda mais temido.

"Como está a Bellatrix?" – Regulus perguntou, tentando iniciar alguma conversa, e tentar descobrir o motivo daquele chamado – "ela está bem..."

"Ela está ótima, mas não disposta a receber visitas, Regulus...muito menos de você. Narcisa já a irritou o suficiente por hoje..."

"Eu sinto muito."

"E você vai sentir muito mais, se não voltar a agir normalmente..."

"Foi um acidente que houve em Hogsmeade...e não fui eu a estuporá-la primeiro..." – Regulus tentou se defender, antecipando-se a Rudolphus – "Sirius..."

"Ah, sim....eu já soube do seu ato de heroísmo, Regulus. Muito bravo da sua parte, porém você decepcionou profundamente o Lord...a sua obrigação era de ter matado, ou pelo menos, ter deixado que Bellatrix matasse o seu irmão...ele está do outro lado, portanto é nosso inimigo...e você sabe o que nós fazemos com aqueles que estão contra nós..." 

"Eu estou disposto a me desculpar perante o Lord das Trevas, se ele assim desejar..."

"E você acha que ele vai perder tempo com você, Regulus? O que você tem acrescentado a nossa causa? Nada!"

"Eu já disse que o que houve em Hogsmeade foi um acidente, Rudolphus..." – repetiu. 

"O problema, Regulus, é que o Lord até deixaria passar esse pequeno incidente que você provocou em Hogsmeade, não fosse um outro detalhe..."

"Que outro detalhe...o que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Houve traição, Regulus...você está me entendendo?"

"Como vocês podem ter tanta certeza assim? Eu li esses boatos pelos jornais..."

"Não são meros boatos!!!" – Rudolphus gritou, jogando o copo vazio contra a parede. Regulus não teve coragem de encará-lo. Limitou-se a ver os cacos de cristal espalhados pelo chão – "você sabe que temos informantes de dentro do próprio ministério...eles se encarregaram de averiguar o que aconteceu..."

"E..." 

"É aqui que você entra, Regulus...onde você esteve na véspera do ataque?"

"Eu...eu...passei o dia todo...em casa" – mentiu. 

"Você mente muito mal...é decepcionante..."- sorriu sarcasticamente – "você por acaso não estava em Somerset, nessa tarde?"

"E qual a importância disso?"

"Você encontrou-se com Ansara Snape nessa tarde, não? Recém liberta de Azkaban, não é mesmo?" 

"Ok, mesmo que tenha sido isso...o que tem a ver ?"

"Você passou informações secretas para a garota...Regulus, a sua estupidez chegou a um limite impressionante...você não se perguntou nem um instante porque ela foi libertada?"

"Isso não passou pela minha cabeça..."

"Não lhe ocorreu que ela poderia ter assinado um acordo com o Ministério, no qual ela se comprometia a passar informações sigilosas? Não lhe ocorreu que ela foi presa porque tentou dominar Aurelius Fudge com a maldição Imperius, e falhou? E também não lhe ocorreu" – Rudolphus encarou Regulus com divertido sarcasmo – "que o próprio Fudge retirou as acusações de Ansara, para que ela pudesse voltar a encontrar qualquer um de nós? E que ela estava sendo vigiada dia e noite? Não, nada disso lhe ocorreu, não é mesmo..." 

"Mas se vocês sabiam disso tudo, deveriam ter agido antes!!!"

"Nós não ficamos sabendo" – ele sibilou – "houve falha de comunicação, mas isso não acontecerá mais...Rockwood se encarregou de eliminar o informante que falhou....ele também procurou pela sua garota, mas ela simplesmente desapareceu...e é aqui que você entra..."

Regulus afastou-se lentamente de Rudolphus, esperando que este o atacasse. Mas ele simplesmente limitou-se a levantar, e a se servir de mais um copo de firewhisk . De costas para Regulus, enquanto preparava a bebida, ele recomeçou a falar.

"O único jeito de você se redimir perante o Lord das Trevas, é localizar e entregar Ansara Snape a ele. Apenas isso, e você será consagrado como mais um do círculo mais íntimo dele. Apenas falhe, e você será morto..."

"E o que será feito de Ansara?" – Regulus falou lentamente, para que o outro não notasse o tremor na sua voz. 

"O que você acha que o Lord das Trevas faz com os seus traidores?" – Rudolphus se voltou para Regulus, sempre sorrindo – "não há como escapar, Regulus...apenas cumpra o seu dever, e será recompensado..."

"Rudolphus!!!"

Regulus e Rudolphus viraram-se na direção do chamado, e viram que Bellatrix descia lentamente as escadas. O seu rosto, normalmente pálido, agora estava muito mais branco e opaco. Seus cabelos negros, soltos, acentuava-lhe ainda mais a brancura, e as olheiras. Aquela não era a mulher bela e altiva que Regulus estava acostumado a ver. Vestida com um robe vinho, que se arrastava pelo chão, e apoiada no corrimão, ela parecia frágil como qualquer outra mulher, exceto pelo brilho mordaz em seus olhos.

"Bellatrix, você deveria estar na cama!!" – Rudolphus gritou, exasperado. Este subiu o lance de escadas rapidamente, e a agarrou pelo pulso, forçando-a a subir. Bellatrix, no entanto, não cedeu. 

"Me largue!! Eu não lhe dei o direito a agir assim comigo" – ela voltou-se para Regulus – "eu proponho uma modificação na tarefa que você tem a cumprir..."

"O que você quer de mim?"

"No lugar de Ansara, você deverá entregar o Sirius ao Lord das Trevas...não, melhor ainda...você fará o serviço completo, diante do Lord..." – ela sorriu – "e sua garota fica livre..."

"Bella" – Rudolphus sussurrou ao seu ouvido – "o Lord jamais irá concordar com essa troca..."

Bellatrix tocou a mão de Rudolphus, e a apertou levemente – ele concordará – ela sussurrou, piscando – e voltou-se para Regulus – temos um trato?

O primo assentiu. Bellatrix sorriu satisfeita.

Somente quando Regulus se foi, Bellatrix concordou em voltar para o quarto. Ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo, que caía na sua testa. 

"De qualquer forma, a garota não vai escapar, Rudolphus..."

***

Regulus saiu da casa dos Lestrange com a nítida impressão de que poderia vomitar a qualquer momento. A voz de Bellatrix parecia latejar em seus ouvidos, a proposta insana da prima ainda o atormentava. Mesmo que fosse fácil para ele localizar Sirius, sequestrá-lo e levá-lo para o Lord das Trevas, havia algo nas palavras de Bellatrix que o inquietava. Pela primeira vez na vida, Regulus não confiou na prima. E naquele dia, ele começou a se arrepender do rumo que dera a sua vida. Mas se não tivesse sido daquela forma, ele jamais teria conhecido Ansara, e os momentos felizes que passaram juntos não teriam existido. Mas se ele insistisse naquele caminho, só haveria a escuridão. Mesmo que ele salvasse Ansara – o que parecia improvável, já que havia provas que ela havia traído os Death Eaters – ele carregaria nas costas um dos crimes mais hediondos que um homem – mesmo um seguidor do Lord das Trevas – poderia cometer. Uma coisa era matar pessoas estranhas, que se colocavam em seu caminho na hora errada. Outra completamente era liquidar alguém com quem crescera, e, bem ou mal, fizera parte da sua vida.

Regulus sentou-se numa velha praça, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Ele tinha duas escolhas a fazer, para livrar a própria pele. Primeiro, pensou em Ansara. Ela o havia traído também. Ele não queria nem imaginar se ela realmente teria ido para a cama com Fudge. Ela também havia deixado bem claro, na tarde anterior ao ataque a Hogsmeade, que estava tudo acabado. Regulus tinha todos esses argumentos a seu favor, e matá-la não seria condenável. Ela havia escolhido o próprio caminho, e agora tinha que pagar pelos seus erros, com a própria vida. 

Fechou os olhos, e imaginou as glórias que receberia ao entregar Ansara. Seria perdoado, e admitido no círculo íntimo do Lord das Trevas, e Ter ao seu serviço os Death Eaters mais novos, mais inexperientes, como ele próprio um dia fora. Tudo isso construído sobre o cadáver de Ansara...um futuro brilhante, mas completamente vazio de sentido. Ela sempre estaria por lá, não para admirá-lo, mas para lembrá-lo que a morte dela fora necessária para que ele conquistasse o poder com o qual sempre sonhara...

Em seguida, pensou na segunda hipótese: matar Sirius e livrar Ansara. Desde o início, ele sabia que isso era o mais certo a ser feito. Não existia mais nenhuma ligação entre ele e o irmão. Talvez nunca tivesse havido, na realidade. Desde a infância, Regulus fora levado a acreditar que ele era melhor que o irmão. Ele jamais havia desapontado os pais, jamais se uniria aos sangue-ruins...ele fora selecionado para a Sonserina, fora o aluno modelo, raramente se metia em confusão...em suma, Regulus era exatamente o que sua mãe considerava um filho perfeito. E isso o levou a se afastar do irmão mais velho, cada vez mais, até a noite em que Sirius partira de Grimmald Place para sempre. Então, tudo mudou. A mãe passou a dominar Regulus com mais rigor ainda. Ele, aos quinze anos, se viu herdeiro absoluto de uma imensa fortuna, e a responsabilidade de perpetuar o nome Black, tal como ele era conhecido há mais de sete séculos. Em Hogwarts, ele e Sirius raramente se encontravam, e quando isso acontecia, se tratavam como dois estranhos. Então, porque o perturbava tanto a idéia de matá-lo? Era simples a resposta: não havia sentido nenhum, a não ser o capricho de Bellatrix. 

Regulus percebeu que estava cansado. Cansado de servir como um joguete, cansado de ser um escravo, cansado de tudo que representava a dominação. Ele nunca percebeu tão claramente, como naquela tarde, o quão ele fora dominado a vida inteira. Estava na hora de acabar com tudo aquilo, e dizer adeus para a sua antiga vida. Sim, antiga, porque a sua frente ele vislumbrava um futuro diferente de tudo o que já sonhara – ou sonharam para ele.

***

Amanhecia quando Regulus chegou ao velho telefone público, que servia de fachada para a entrada do Ministério da Magia. Idenficou-se e, rapidamente, descia os andares que davam acesso para o último local – exceto Azkaban, com certeza – que um Death Eater gostaria de estar.

A primeira parte do seu plano falhara. Acreditando que Rudolphus blefara ao dizer que o paradeiro de Ansara era desconhecido, Regulus partira para o vilarejo onde a mãe dela ainda vivia, a fim de localizá-la. A viagem havia sido inútil. Sabrina Snape não recebia notícias dos filhos há dias, e aquilo inquietou Regulus. Ao menos Ansara sempre tivera um pouco de consideração com a mãe, ao contrário de Severus. Regulus voltou para Londres na mesma noite, e quase não dormira. Agora, ele precisava colocar em prática a segunda parte do plano, mas antes localizar Ansara. De qualquer forma, apenas alguém de dentro do Ministério poderia ajudá-lo, mas ele não podia contar com seus antigos contatos. A maioria deles já estava vendida a Voldemort.

A recepcionista, apesar do movimento intenso no saguão naquela manhã, parecia não ter a menor pressa em atendê-lo. Ela polia as unhas com um líquido gosmento, e esticava os dedos para admirar o resultado, enquanto Regulus fingia um pigarro. Contrafeita, a moça ergueu os olhos e, com muito mal-humor, perguntou se poderia ajudar.

"Eu preciso falar com o Sr Black...Sirius Black" – ele completou.

A garota folheou algumas fichas a sua frente, dentro de uma caixa, e respondeu apressadamente, como se quisesse livrar-se logo daquele homem, e poder voltar a polir as suas unhas.

"Eu sinto muito, o Sr Black está de licença essa semana, ele não veio trabalhar" – informou. 

"E onde eu posso encontrá-lo?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"Aqui só diz que ele está de licença médica até o final da semana. Eu sinto muito, mas não tenho mais nenhuma informação." – E voltou a polir as unhas.

Irritado e furioso, Regulus imaginou o prazer que seria torturar aquela idiota, faze-la engolir aquele líquido nojento, só por tê-lo tratado daquela maneira. Ela com certeza não sabia com quem estava lidando. Mas ele não deixou-se levar pela própria fúria. Havia coisas mais urgentes a serem feitas.

Uma vez fora do Ministério, ele desaparatou, e aparatou diante da entrada do Hospital St Mungus. Esperou duas trouxas passarem diante dele, comentando sobre o velho manequim desbotado naquela vitrine, e entrou.

O movimento no St Mungus era intenso, e as pessoas pareciam apavoradas. O ataque a Hogsmeade ocorrera há apenas três dias, lembrou-se Regulus, mas ele próprio sentia como se um século o separasse daquele fim de tarde.

Dessa vez, não foi preciso esperar que nenhuma recepcionista mal educada viesse atendê-lo. Mal entrara, uma enfermeira o abordou, ao perceber que ele não sabia para onde se dirigir.

"Eu vim fazer uma visita...ao Sr Black...Sirius Black."

"O Sr Black teve alta ontem à noite, senhor..."

"Black, também...eu sou o irmão dele, Regulus...então ele já está em casa?"

"Está" – a enfermeira o olhou desconfiada – "em todo caso, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse internado, eu não poderia liberá-lo sem antes a Dra. Black autorizar...o senhor pode aguardar alguns minutos? Ela está no hospital, talvez ela possa ajudá-lo."

Regulus sentiu-se exausto. Parecia um jogo de esconde, e ele perguntou-se quem diabos seria essa Dra. Black, apesar do óbvio. Ela deveria ser a esposa de Sirius. Ele quase não lembrava-se da nota na coluna social do jornal, meses atrás. Sentou-se num banco e esperou. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer por enquanto.

Cinco minutos depois, a enfermeira voltava acompanhada de uma bruxa de estatura baixa, nem gorda, nem magra, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, a pele branca...para os seus padrões, ela não era propriamente bonita. Atraente, talvez, pensou. Assim como todos os outros Curandeiros, ela usava vestes verde-claras, e o cabelo preso num elegante coque. Ela o mediu de cima a baixo, talvez reconhecendo as semelhanças entre os dois irmãos, e sorriu. Mas o sorriso era condescendente, e refletia a desconfiança e o desprezo expressos pelo seu olhar. Regulus encarou-a em desafio.

"Regulus?" – a mulher o encarou – "Sou a Dra Emmeline Black" – ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Regulus, no entanto, não correspondeu ao cumprimento. O olhar altivo de Emmeline o desconcertou, e o fez sentir-se quase insignificante diante daquela mulher. Ela agia como alguém digna, superior. E isso o irritou, porque ele não admitia que ninguém – ainda mais alguém como ela, que provavelmente precisava de um bom nome para se destacar na sociedade – se mostrasse mais orgulhoso que ele próprio. – "Bem, eu fui informada que você está procurando pelo Sirius" – ela esboçou um sorriso de desdém – "ele me contou exatamente o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade...acho que seria melhor você me acompanhar até a minha sala..." 

"Eu não vim até aqui para conversar com você, Dra."

"Infelizmente eu sou o único contato que você terá com o Sirius, no momento" – ela voltou-se, extremamente irritada – "se é tão importante para você falar com ele, então terá que passar por mim primeiro."

"Eu pensei que ele fosse adulto suficiente para tratar sozinho das questões inerentes a ele, e à família dele." – Regulus devolveu, furioso. 

"Família? Que família?" – ela riu – "acontece, Regulus Black, que quando você assume um compromisso como o casamento" – ela mostrou a aliança na mão esquerda – "a vida do outro passa a fazer parte da sua. O que interessa a ele, interessa a mim também, e vice-versa. EU sou a família dele agora..." 

"Você não passa de uma intrometida...mas eu tenho outros meios de encontrá-lo, não precisa perder o seu tempo." 

"Que meios?" – ela o deteve – "Não há outros meios, dentro da lei, Regulus...você sabe que está nas nossas mãos, e depende da nossa boa vontade para continuar livre" – ela sussurrou – "agora, é você quem decide o que fazer..."

Ele a encarou com ódio. Depois daquele dia, eles nunca mais se encontraram, mas ele guardou até o último momento a vitória estampada no rosto miúdo da esposa do seu irmão.

Acompanhou-a por um longo corredor, e depois entraram num minúsculo gabinete. Na porta, leu o nome E.V.Black estampado, e dentro da sala, viu uma série de fotos sobre a escrivaninha, e algumas na parede. Em quase todas, ele podia ver o casal, sorridentes. A extrema felicidade, pensou Regulus, invejando cada sorriso de Sirius. Porque ele tinha tudo o que Regulus não tinha: a satisfação de ser amado.

"Gostou das fotos?" – ela perguntou, sorrindo. Regulus enfureceu-se mais uma vez, mas controlou-se. Fosse em qualquer outra ocasião, ele faria Emmeline engolir toda a sua petulância com uma boa dose de Cruciatus. Mas não ali, naquele hospital, onde ele seria detido com mais facilidade que um inseto insignificante – "Ok, me fale o que você quer do Sirius."

"Eu preciso sair do país...na verdade, eu preciso deixar a Europa, ir para qualquer lugar da América...mas eu sei que está cada vez mais complicado a questão dos vistos..." 

"É praticamente impossível entrar em qualquer outro país, vindo da Grã-Bretanha. Eu uso os meus documentos trouxas, quando viajo para a França" – ela o encarou – "é essa a ajuda que você precisa?" 

"Eu não quero deixar o país viajando como um trouxa!!" – ele gritou exasperado – "essa seria a gota d'agua." 

"Bem, isso depende do seu grau de desespero...eu imagino que não seja tão alto assim, então." 

"O Sirius consegue os vistos, ou não?"

"Depende, Regulus. Isso você vai ter que conversar direto com ele. Ele tem contatos, mas sinceramente, eu não sei até que ponto ele poderia te ajudar." 

"E como eu posso falar com ele?!!" – ele bateu na mesa – "Como??"

"Eu vou levá-lo a minha casa...mas nós vamos usar uma chave-de-portal, então, mesmo que você quisesse voltar, ou dar a nossa direção, isso seria impossível" – Emmeline respondeu, pegando um pequeno vaso de flores – "Pronto?"

***

Eles caíram num jardim amplo e gramado, com algumas rosas e outras flores cultivadas. Levantando-se, Regulus percebeu que estavam nos fundos da casa. Emmeline já havia avançado alguns metros, e abrira a porta dos fundos da casa. Ela fez sinal para que Regulus entrasse, e após ele passar, a porta bateu com estrondo.

"Na hora de ir embora, você vai voltar pelo mesmo caminho" - ela disse, enquanto avançavam pela cozinha, e depois pelo corredor que levava aos cômodos do andar de baixo. 

"Tudo isso para que eu não saiba a direção da sua casa? Não imaginava que vocês me temessem tanto" - ele caçoou. 

"É só uma questão de segurança" - ela devolveu, sem se importar com o comentário de Regulus.

Entraram numa sala confortável e aconchegante, decorada com quadros e retratos. Não havia nada ali que lembrasse o ar soturno e solene de Grimmauld Place, muito pelo contrário. Dois objetos chamaram a atenção de Regulus, e , embora ele não soubesse para que serviam, ele tinha certeza que eram trouxas. E algumas fotos, antigas e estáticas, que estampavam Emmeline em várias idades, indicavam que ela não era uma bruxa de sangue-puro. Aquela constatação fez com que Regulus se sentisse um pouco mais a vontade. Ele, ao menos, podia orgulhar-se da sua origem.

"O Sirius deve estar no quarto, ou na biblioteca...eu vou avisá-lo que você está aqui..." 

"Você tem certeza que ele vai me receber?"

"Não. Na verdade, eu duvido um pouco..." - Emmeline respondeu, antes de desaparecer pela porta.

Regulus observou as fotos espalhadas pela sala. Além das fotos trouxas de Emmeline, havia outras que chamaram a atenção dele: Sirius entre um casal de noivos, e abaixo da foto, escrito simplesmente _Lily, Sirius e James ; _em outra, Sirius e Andrômeda, ainda crianças, na varanda da casa de verão em Salisbury - essa foto, Regulus percebeu, estava cortada, como se os dois primos, com isso, eliminassem as pessoas indesejadas da figura. Mas aquela não era a única foto em que Andrômeda aparecia. Havia outras, mais recentes: _Andrômeda, Ted e Nynphadora, para Sirius com carinho ; Nynphadora e Emmeline, _na qual Emmeline estava sentada no gramado de sua casa, com uma garotinha no colo, a filha de Andrômeda.

"Patético!!" - disse consigo mesmo, enquanto colocava os retratos no lugar. Não se deu ao trabalho de olhar as outras fotos. Todas elas pertenciam a um mundo completamente diferente do seu, onde confraternizar com sangue-ruins era um hábito comum. Só então ouviu vozes alteradas no andar superior, e barulho de passos na escada. Emmeline entrou na sala e, logo atrás dela, Sirius.

Fosse em outra ocasião, Regulus teria achado graça ao ver casal tão diferente entre si, quanto Sirius e Emmeline. Não apenas na altura - pelo menos trinta centímetros de diferença - mas também nos modos de falar, e na própria origem de cada um. Ele já estava convencido de que Emmeline era uma sangue-ruim.

"O que você quer aqui?" - Sirius perguntou de supetão, enquanto avançava pela sala. 

"Foi a sua esposa quem me trouxe à sua casa" - Regulus respondeu. 

"Não seja cínico, ok? A última coisa que eu pretendia hoje, era ver a sua cara por aqui."

"Se não fosse por mim, você não estaria aqui...com um pouco de sorte, a sua mulher teria um corpo para enterrar, portanto, preste bem atenção em como você fala comigo."

Sirius riu.

"De você, eu não esperava mais nada, Regulus. Eu imaginei mesmo que você ia querer alguma coisa em troca do seu extremo ato de bondade - debochou - isso é próprio de gente como você." 

"Você não tem o direito de falar comigo desse jeito!!"

"Com você, eu falo do jeito que eu quiser, porque eu não tenho medo de você, Regulus. Para mim, você é, sempre foi, e sempre será um idiota!!" 

"Acontece que eu não vim até aqui, me humilhando dessa maneira, para fazer qualquer coisa contra você!!!!" - Regulus berrou, desesperado – "Será que ao menos uma vez, você não pode descer desse seu pedestal, deixar um pouco de lado a sua maldita arrogância, e me ouvir? Ou será que você é tão importante, tão superior, que não pode me atender? Hein?" - aproximou-se de Sirius, que o encarava estupefato, e continuou – "Eu vim pedir ajuda, Sirius. Em vinte e quatro anos, eu jamais pedi qualquer coisa para você..." 

"Então fale logo o que você tem a dizer..." – respondeu um Sirius atônito.

Regulus olhou para Emmeline, e depois para Sirius, e esperou que eles entendessem que aquela conversa deveria ser apenas entre os dois irmãos. 

"Eu não tenho segredos com ela, Regulus." - Sirius advertiu. 

"Tudo bem, Sirius" - Emmeline aproximou-se – "não há problema, isso tem que ser resolvido entre vocês dois. Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para nós comermos" - ela o beijou no rosto, e deixou a sala. Regulus, agora, tinha o caminho livre.

Sirius fechou a porta da sala assim que Emmeline saiu, e sentou-se sobre uma das poltronas. Regulus fez o mesmo, e assim ficaram cara a cara. O constrangimento era visível, pois nenhum dos dois tinha intimidade suficiente com o outro, para se iniciar uma conversa. Pareceu a Regulus que Sirius estava extremamente cansado, e isso podia ser visto em seu rosto. Porém, apenas três dias haviam se passado desde o ataque, e Sirius provavelmente ainda estava se recuperando. Quando o silêncio se tornou incômodo demais, Regulus decidiu que era hora de abrir o jogo.

"Eu preciso deixar o país, Sirius..."

"Você tem alguma missão, e não conseguiu as autorizações através dos seus próprios meios? Ou é alguma viagem de negócios?" - Sirius zombou. 

"Não é uma coisa, nem outra....ok, eu quero cair fora, você sabe bem do que eu estou falando...você viu com os seus próprios olhos, não preciso dizer..." 

"Mas eu adoraria ouvir você admitindo que entrou pelo caminho mais idiota que havia para a sua vida...mas eu vou poupar os meus ouvidos da sua ladainha, Regulus. Já ouvi depoimentos parecidos com o seu no Ministério..." 

"Então...o que podemos fazer?"

"O que podemos fazer? - Sirius riu - você quer que eu ajude você a sair do país ilegalmente? Tá, isso não é tão difícil de conseguir...mas você já parou para pensar como vai entrar em qualquer outro país? Ah, deixe eu adivinhar...você quer que eu resolva isso também?" 

"É, é mais ou menos isso..."

Regulus encarou o irmão. Ele divertia-se à sua custa, percebeu. Conforme o tempo passava, e nada se resolvia, Regulus começou a sentir-se inquieto. Era como se, a cada minuto, as suas chances diminuíssem.

"E porque eu deveria fazer isso por você?"

"Porque eu salvei a sua vida em Hogsmeade. A Bellatrix pretendia te matar."

Sirius sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Você prestou atenção no que disse?"

Regulus não disse mais nada. Apenas encarou Sirius, que continuava a sorrir, esperando outras palavras, outras informações que pretendia, talvez até mesmo a força, extrair dele. Então, percebeu que estava definitivamente nas mãos de Sirius. Sentindo o coração disparar, Regulus chegou à conclusão de que acabava de se tornar um delator.

"No dia seguinte ao ataque, eu fui interrogado ainda no hospital" - Sirius interrompeu os pensamentos de Regulus. – "Eu reconheço os atos das outras pessoas, Regulus...eu posso ser um sujeito extremamente egoísta, mas eu sabia que não podia simplesmente lhe delatar, depois do que você fez...portanto, eu não acredito que tenha uma dívida ainda com você..." 

"Não é uma questão de dívida...é só" - Regulus interrompeu, mas Sirius não o deixou continuar. 

"Eu não teria qualquer outro motivo além desse para lhe ajudar...mas deixe eu terminar de falar, antes de me interromper de novo. Eu estava dizendo, eu não lhe delatei. Para isso, eu "alterei" os fatos daquela noite...eu disse que fui atacado, no local onde você me deixou, pela Bellatrix...bem, representantes do ministério foram até a casa dela, entregar a intimação para ela depor...e qual foi a surpresa de todos, quando o marido dela alegou que ela tinha sofrido um aborto na tarde do ataque, o que descartava totalmente a hipótese dela ter estado em Hogsmeade...o depoimento foi adiado para daqui três dias...Regulus, você está compreendendo? Nós dois sabemos que ela estava em Hogsmeade...eu fui atacado por ela, isso é um fato, mas ela forjou provas de que estava doente..." 

"Ela não precisou forjar nada!!" - Regulus o encarou – "ela realmente perdeu a criança..."

"Ok, mas nós sabemos que isso foi depois do ataque!! Ela estava lá, não estava??" 

"Estava..."

"Então é isso o que eu quero, Regulus...eu vou conseguir tudo o que você precisar para cair fora da Grã-Bretanha, mas você vai ter que assinar uma declaração dizendo tudo o que sabe a respeito da Bellatrix..." 

"VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR FICANDO LOUCO!!!"

"É pegar, ou largar, Regulus...ou você faz isso, ou continua na sua vidinha medíocre. Mas há um porém: eu anotei todos os fatos que consegui lembrar daquela noite, inclusive a parte que cabe a você. Está bem guardado no meu cofre em Gringotes, e apenas duas pessoas conhecem a versão verdadeira dos fatos. Você teria bastante trabalho para nos eliminar, e pegar o meu dossiê..." 

"Você por acaso está me ameaçando?"

"Não. Eu estou apenas tentando lhe fazer entender, que caso qualquer coisa venha a me acontecer, eu estou deixando pistas...você está me entendendo?" 

"Você está insano...eu não vou fazer nada contra você!!"

Sirius levantou-se num pulo, e encarou Regulus, que permaneceu sentado. A tensão no ar era perceptível a qualquer um, e naquele momento parecia que uma única palavra dita, seria suficiente para deflagrar a fúria dos dois homens. Regulus sentia a cabeça pesada, o estômago fundo, e quase se arrependeu de estar ali.

"Insano, eu?" - Sirius perguntou, em tom de desafio – "sabe o que é insano? É estar lutando todos esses anos nessa guerra estúpida, Regulus...é ver, pouco a pouco, amigos caindo mortos...e não ter esperança de dias melhores...é isso, o que está destruindo, não só a mim, mas a todos ao meu redor...você não sabe o inferno em que nós estamos metidos...você não tem a menor noção..." 

"Como você pode falar de coisas que não sabe? Se eu estou aqui, hoje, é porque eu quero me livrar do inferno...eu quero viver a minha vida em paz!!!" 

"E o que fez você mudar de idéia?" - Sirius sentara-se novamente, e seu rosto expressava o mais profundo desgosto – "são muito poucos os que resolvem deixar essa vida para trás..."

"Eu não posso dizer muito...eu só sei que eu não posso continuar aqui...foi-me imposta uma, hã...missão, que seria impossível de cumprir...só que antes de ir embora, eu preciso ter certeza se uma pessoa vai ficar bem aqui...ou se ela poderia ir comigo..." 

"Deixe eu adivinhar...uma garota?"

"É...Ansara Snape...oficialmente, nós não estamos mais juntos...mas eu não poderia deixá-la para trás..."

Sirius refletia, enquanto Regulus contava brevemente sua história com Ansara, a prisão desta, a liberdade e o fim do romance...o acordo com o Ministério, a traição...enquanto falava, parecia que se livrava de um grande peso, podendo confiar tudo aquilo a alguém, mesmo que teoricamente ele fosse um inimigo. Já não havia quase nada a esconder - exceto o acordo com Bellatrix - mas Regulus pulou habilmente essa parte. Não havia necessidade de Sirius saber tudo. Os minutos passavam, Sirius pensava, Regulus tinha a cabeça entre as mãos...abruptamente, Sirius saiu da sala, e voltou quinze minutos depois, o rosto menos tenso.

"Agora, Regulus, você vai prestar muita atenção no que eu vou dizer: eu não posso fazer tudo sozinho. Vou envolver amigos meus nessa sujeira toda, e nós podemos perder mais que nossos empregos no Ministério...eu falei com um deles, e ele já me adiantou o que eu imaginava: nós vamos precisar do seu depoimento a respeito da Bellatrix. Não há outra forma. Quanto à garota Snape, eu posso garantir a você que ela estará em segurança. Ela é uma testemunha bastante valiosa, e está disposta a nos ajudar. Eu posso intermediar a sua comunicação com ela, mas ela não vai poder deixar o país tão cedo. Mais uma coisa: você tem que deixar Grimmauld Place ainda hoje, mas sem levantar suspeitas...diga que você vai viajar. Pegue apenas uma ou duas vestes, e dinheiro...por que tudo isso vai ficar muito caro." 

"Dinheiro não é problema agora...mas para onde eu vou?"

"Assim que anoitecer, saia de casa, e fique na praça" - Regulus fez uma careta, ao se imaginar entre os trouxas que freqüentavam a praça defronte Grimmauld Place, mas não fez qualquer comentário – "uma pessoa o encontrará lá. Ela vai se identificar, não se preocupe. Eu não vou adiantar mais nada, por questão de segurança." 

"E quando eu vou poder viajar?"

"Ainda não sei...mas eu vou manter contato. Agora, a Emmeline vai te levar embora pelo mesmo caminho..."

"Obrigado..." - Regulus o encarou por alguns instantes – "você pode confiar em mim. Eu não estou aprontando nenhuma armadilha..." 

"Eu estou agindo contra os meus instintos, isso você pode estar certo...mas você não me deu outra escolha, a não ser confiar...pelo menos uma vez na vida, confiar em você..."

Sirius o conduziu até a cozinha, onde Emmeline já estava com a chave de portal pronta, para conduzi-lo de volta ao St. Mungus. Quanto tocou na flor, e sentiu a sensação característica de estar sendo levado para longe, Regulus percebeu que pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia-se em paz consigo mesmo.

***

Regulus fez como Sirius pedira, e, mal chegara a casa, avisou a mãe que iria viajar por alguns dias. Felizmente, Úrsula não entrara em detalhes sobre aquela viagem repentina, e o rapaz respirou aliviado. Não costumava mesmo manter longos diálogos com a mãe. Ela era mais uma figura imponente, a força que controlava aquela casa. Regulus não conseguia imaginar Grimmauld Place sem Úrsula e seu insuportável elfo-doméstico. 

Passou a tarde arrumando a sua bagagem - apenas algumas trocas de roupas, entulhadas dentro de uma velha mochila escolar. Ele passou os olhos pelo quarto, e resolveu mais nada levaria dali. Apenas teve o cuidado de juntar todas as cartas e fotos de Ansara, e colocá-las todas juntas dentro de uma caixa. Guardou-a dentro do armário, entre os cobertores. Apesar de não saber o que o esperava nos próximos dias, a sensação de paz continuava. Contou mais uma vez o ouro que tirara de Gringotes, antes de voltar para casa. Tinha cerca de dois mil galeões, e acreditava ser o suficiente para os primeiros tempos. 

Pegou a mochila, e desceu as escadas. Encontrou a mãe na sala de estar, lendo os jornais. Ela mal levantou os olhos quando o filho entrou na sala.

"Já estou indo, mãe." - disse, sem poder informar mais nada – "talvez eu passe o resto da semana fora..." 

"Você vai a Salisbury?"

"Não sei...quero dizer, a princípio não. Vou passar uns dias em Edimburgo, com um casal que conheci na casa de Bellatrix...eles me convidaram...talvez, eu feche alguns negócios...quem sabe?" - ele sorriu nervosamente. 

"Então, aproveite esses dias, e na volta, passe em Salisbury...a casa tem precisado de reparos, coisa com a qual você não tem se preocupado muito. Ah, ia me esquecendo" - Úrsula pousou o jornal, e encarou o filho – "Rudolphus esteve aqui hoje, novamente a sua procura, mas ele não quis lhe esperar. Parecia ser algo urgente. Talvez seja melhor você procurá-lo antes de viajar." 

"É...eu...eu vou falar com ele...bem, até mais, mãe."

"Boa viagem, Regulus... - ela respondeu, voltando a ler o jornal."

Uma vez na praça, Regulus sentiu a primeira pontada de ansiedade. Grimmauld Place não estava mais visível, e ao seu redor, trouxas voltavam para suas casas, depois de mais um dia de serviço, crianças aproveitavam o início do verão para circular pela praça com seus patins e bicicletas, casais de namorados sentavam-se nos bancos...era a vida, em sua forma mais simples, que pulsava naquele lugar, e Regulus quase sentiu vontade de compartilhar daquela alegria, sem compromisso...apenas viver, no sentido mais puro da palavra.

Os minutos iam passando, e ansiedade crescia. A paz o abandonara novamente, e ele começou a sentir medo. Se tudo desse errado, ele não teria como escapar mais. Seria obrigado a cumprir o acordo feito com Bellatrix...foi então, que reparou num rapaz baixo, gordinho caminhando em sua direção. Regulus lembrava-se fracamente daquela fisionomia. Era um dos amigos de Sirius em Hogwarts, ele apenas não se recordava de seu nome.

"Regulus Black?" - perguntou, numa voz fanhosa – "sou Peter Pettigrew, amigo do Sirius...ele pediu que eu viesse buscá-lo."

"E para onde você vai me levar?" - perguntou, desconfiado. 

"Para o porto, Black...Southampton. Sirius conseguiu um lugar seguro para você, e até o começo da madrugada seus documentos já estarão prontos... Frank Longbotton e Mundungus Fletcher estão providenciando essa parte...eles nos encontrarão lá..." 

"E quando eu viajo?"

"Conseguimos uma passagem para a França, e o navio parte às cinco horas da manhã...mais alguma dúvida?" - perguntou ansioso, e diante da negativa de Regulus, consultou o relógio – "hum, está quase na hora..." - tirou do bolso uma velha carteira, e a colocou sobre um banco da praça – "vamos utilizar essa chave de portal...ela será acionada dentro de poucos segundos..."

Os dois homens tocaram o objeto, e pela segunda vez naquele dia, Regulus sentiu o solavanco característico daquele meio de transporte. Instantes depois, estavam em algum ponto da costa britânica, numa praia isolada de qualquer cidade ou aldeia. Tudo o que havia li era uma velha cabana. Aquele lugar não se parecia de forma alguma com um porto, e Regulus comentou isso com Pettigrew.

"Você não queria ficar esperando diante do cais, com dúzias de agentes do Ministério nos observando, não?" - o outro retrucou – "nós vamos esperar o Frank aqui, e depois iremos para o porto. Temos tempo para isso."

Pettigrew seguiu na frente, e atravessou rapidamente os cem metros que os separavam da cabana. Ele abriu a porta, e acendeu velas para iluminar o ambiente. Regulus entrou logo atrás, e bruscamente a porta fechou-se. E o primeiro sinal de que havia caído em uma armadilha foi o sorriso triunfante que Bellatrix lhe deu ao surgir das sombras.

"Eu não acreditava que você fosse capaz, Pettigrew, de trazer meu querido primo aqui" - ela sorriu diante o olhar incrédulo de Regulus – "bem, você sabe o que nós teremos que fazer agora, não? Isso já havia sido combinado entre nós..."

"Se...sei..." - Pettigrew respondeu – "eu...eu estou pronto..."

"Porque se eu não fizer isso, os seus amigos do ministério podem desconfiar, não é mesmo? Afinal, sua incumbência era trazer Regulus Black em segurança até aqui...quando o encontrarem, você já sabe o que responder, não?" 

"Que fui atacado..." 

"Ótimo!" - ela sorriu uma última vez, e apontou a varinha para Pettigrew – "_Cruciatus_!!" - levantou a varinha, e olhou divertida para o homenzinho estendido no chão, gemendo de dor – "_Estupefaça_!!" - e Pettigrew desmaiou.

Então, Bellatrix virou-se para Regulus. Ele tinha a varinha estendida, mas não emitiu uma única palavra. Ela já não sorria mais, e apontou a própria varinha para o primo, e foi mais rápida. Desarmou-o e segurou firmemente o objeto em suas mãos.

"Você falhou, Regulus....você me prometeu que entregaria o seu irmão a mim, mas no fim rendeu-se a ele, não é mesmo? O que foi, sentiu remorsos? Ou saudades da infância?!! Ok, a mim não importa!! Tudo o que sei é que você não me obedeceu...mas você ainda tem uma chance...Rudolphus!!"

Do outro cômodo da cabana, Rudolphus apareceu, e trazia Ansara consigo, arrastada. Jogou-a na frente de Regulus, e aguardou.

"Como vocês a acharam?" - ele perguntou, lentamente – "me disseram que ela estava em segurança..."

"Você não tem idéia do que eu sou capaz, Regulus" - Bellatrix respondeu – "nós não ficamos parados, esperando alguma ação sua...desde o momento que você saiu da minha casa, eu tomei providências para encontrá-la..."

Ansara chorava mansamente. Pareceu a Regulus que ela já não tinha forças para mais nada, e ele agachou-se para poder tocá-la. Ela o encarou, como se pedisse perdão, mas nada disse. Já não havia mais nada a ser dito...

"Você pode acabar com isso logo, Regulus" - disse Bellatrix, estendendo a varinha – "nós podemos esquecer tudo isso...tudo!! É só você matá-la..."

Regulus pegou a varinha de volta. Encarou Ansara, mas ela já não reagia mais. Apontou a varinha, mas as palavras da maldição jamais chegaram a ser pronunciadas....porque num ato de desespero, ele agarrou e levantou Ansara, estuporou Bellatrix que estava a sua frente, arrombou a porta, e saíram os dois para a escuridão da noite. Rudolphus teve tempo apenas para reanimar Bellatrix, e sair em perseguição ao casal. Os dois corriam sem rumo pela praia, e Regulus procurava puxar Ansara. Ela, porém, já não tinha mais forças. Um único tropeço, e foi ao chão. Não houve tempo para Regulus ajudá-la. Rudolphus já estava perto o suficiente, e de sua varinha saiu o facho de luz verde que a executou.

Regulus não teve tempo de dizer nada. Bellatrix já os alcançara, e tentou deter Rudolphus...e aquela foi a última cena que Regulus viu, a mão da prima sobre o ombro do marido...Rudolphus se desvencilhando da esposa...e uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo rosto de Bellatrix Lestrange quando finalmente a luz verde o atingiu também...e então, ele teve paz. 


End file.
